Love me like you do
by keki07
Summary: Una chica pasando el curso en casa de los gemelos. ¿Que podría ocasionar esto? Mal resumen, no me gusta hacerlos. Tan solo denle una oportunidad y por favor reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa! En este fanfic es como si solo hubiera pasado hasta el capitulo 11. Bueno espero que os guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: **

**¿Voy a dónde?**

**Naomi POV:**

Todo era como un día normal. Mis hermanos gemelos escondidos debajo de la mesa comiendo los dulces que les había traido, mi hermana mayor ligando y mi hermano mayor siendo tan encantador como siempre. Si, un día normal, excepto por el hecho de que había visita. Una familia amiga de mi padrastro y otra amiga de mi madre.

Yuzuha Hitachiin, la amiga de mi madre, estaba sentada al lado de ella hablando. Hacía tiempo que no veía a la familia Hitachiin. A Yuzuha y su marido los había visto cinco o seis veces. A sus hijos una vez cuando era bastante pequeña.

Yumiko, mi hermana, estaba hablando con el hijo del amigo de mi padrastro coquetamente. Y cómo hacen todos, el cae rendido a sus pies. Tss, idiota.

Tora y Takeshi, los gemelos, estaban debajo de la mesa del comedor (raro que nadie más se de cuenta) comiendo unos dulces que "robé" de la cocina, mientras los demás comíamos (como personas civilizadas) en la mesa.

Y Kaito , mi hermano mayor, acababa de hacer un nuevo amigo. Claro, un amigo que puede beneficiarle mucho.

Si, día normal. Excepto por el hecho de que tenía la sensación de que algo iva a pasar. Y no me equibocaba.

El amigo de mi padrastro se fue, pero Yuzuha se quedo. Mi madre me llamó y yo fui hacia ella y la señora Hitachiin.

\- Naomi, tengo una sorpresa para ti.- Dijo mi madre sonriente.

\- ¿Que sorpresa? - Le pregunte.

\- ¡Te he matriculado en Ouran!- Dijo mi madre contenta.

\- Pero...¿No esta un poco lejos? - Le pregunte yo._ Un poco mucho diría yo._

\- Lo se, y aquí esta la segunda parte de la sorpresa.- Dijo mi madre.

_No me gusta como va a acabar esto..._Pense.

\- Te quedaras este curso con la familia Hitachiin.- Dijo ella sonriente.

\- ¿¡Que!? - Dije yo intentando sonar lo menos grosera posible, ya que la señora Hitachiin estaba al lado. - Pero máma, no podemos causarles molestias a la familia Hitachiin. Tener que llevarme al instituto y cuidar de mí es mucha molestia.

\- Tranquila mis hijos van al mismo instituto asi que no es problema, y no me importa tener que cuidar de ti en absoluto.- Dijo Yuzuha sonriente.

_¿Hijos? Ah, verdad. Esos gemelos. Maldición. _Pensé

\- ¿Cuando me iría? - Pregunte a mi madre dandome por vencida.

\- Hoy, cuando se vaya Yuzuha.- Dijo mi madre.

\- ¿Tan pronto? Tengo que hacer la maleta y...- Dije yo antes de ser interrumpida.

\- Tranquila las maletas ya estan hechas. - Dijo mi madre sonriendo. Esa sonrisa diabólica... ¡Lo tenía todo planeado! ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?

No se podía hacer nada. Me iva a Ouran.

* * *

**Tercera Persona:**

Los gemelos estaban esperando en el salon sentados en el sofa jugando a un juego. Esperando a que llegara su nuevo juguete. Al principio no estaban muy contentos con la estancia de esa chica desconocida, pero luego pensaron que no estaría mal otro juguete.

Habían prometido al Host Club que la llevarían después de las clases al club. Tamaki, Honey y Haruhi estaban muy contentos con la llegada de esa chica. Tamaki quería tener una nueva "hija" , Honey quería que comiera pastel con él y Haruhi pensaba que no estaría mal estar con una chica para variar.

La puerta del salon se abrio mostrando a su madre con una chica detras suya. Deberá medir dos centimetros mas que Haruhi. Tenía el pelo marron oscuro por los hombros y ojos verdes con largas pestañas. Su cuerpo se podría definir como el de un reloj. Los gemelos se levantaron del sofa a la vez.

\- Chicos, ella es Naomi Shimizu y como ya sabéis se quedará todo este curso aquí.- Dijo Yuzuha sonriente dirigiendose a los gemelos y luego se giró hacia Naomi.- Ellos son mis hijos, Hikaru y Kaoru. Ellos te guiaran por la casa y por el instituto. Tu habitación esta al lado de la de ellos.

La chica asintió. Una criada vino y cogió sus maletas para llevarlas a su habitación.

\- Bueno la cena estará lista dentro de poco. Podéis hablar mientras tanto.- Dijo Yuzuha mientras salía de la habitación.

**Naomi POV:**

La vi salir de la habitación y me gire hacia los gemelos. Eran más altos que yo, aunque no mucho. Tenían unas sonrisas diabólicas en sus identicas caras.

\- Vaya Kaoru, parece que llego nuestro nuevo juguete.- Dijo el que ahora se que es Hikaru, ya que ha llamado al otro Kaoru.

\- Eso parece, Hikaru.- Dijo Kaoru.

\- No soy el juguete de nadie.- Dije sin dar mucha importancia a sus comentarios.

\- Vaya, un juguete rebelde.- Dijeron los dos a la vez poniendose cada uno a un lado mía.

Me quede mirandolos fijamente. Hikaru y Kaoru. Sonreí pensando que ya podía diferenciarlos.

Despues de mirarme de arriba a abajo me tiraron al sofa y se sentaron cada uno a un lado.

\- ¿Estas en la misma clase que nosotros? - Preguntaron ellos.

\- Eso parece. - Dije yo con expresión aburrida.

\- Luego de las clases vendras a nuestro club - Dijeron los gemelos a la vez con una sonrisa.

No me gusta cuando la gente habla y dice cosas como si fuera una orden pero , ¿que podría yo hacer toda la tarde en esta mansión sola? Nada interesante. No veía ninguna opción mejor, por lo que no discutí sobre su forma de hablarme.

\- Vale.- Dije otra vez con expresión aburrida.

Empezaron a hablarme de los miembros de su club , que aún no habían mencionado de que era. No pude evitar dejar de sonreir y de reirme por la forma que los explicaban a cada uno. Ellos tambien sonreían. Tamaki era un dramático total, un idiota y el "Rey" ; Kyoya era terrorifico, un obsesionado del dinero y el rey en la sombra ; Honey siempre estaba comiendo dulces y era adorable y Mori tan solo no decía nada y siempre protegía a Honey. Luego hablaron de un tal Haruhi, por algunos comentarios parecía que fuera una chica pero ellos dijeron que era un chico.

No tardamos en cenar y después me duche. La habitación era bastante grande. Anna, mi sirvienta, había venido conmigo. Ella me peinaba, me yudaba a vestirme, ordenaba mis cosas, etc. También tenía mucha confianza con ella. Me estaba haciendo una trenza para dormir.

\- ¿Que tal el día? ¿Te caen bien sus hijos? - Me pregunto con voz dulce sonriendome.

La mire a través del espejo.

\- No muy mal, supongo. Y no me caen extremadamente mal.- Respondí yo, sin mucha ilusión en mi voz - Tan solo llevo aquí unas horas y ya echo de menos a mis hermanos.

\- Lo entiendo...- Dijo Anna.- Pero Naomi, intenta dejarlos entrar en tu tren.

El tren. Mi vida era como un tren. La gente bajaba y subía al tren. Yo tenía la puerta cerrada para que nadie bajara o subiera.

\- Yo no puedo hacerlo, ellos tienen que abrir la puerta.- Dije yo.

Entonces me metí en la cama, ya con el pijama.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

**El Host Club.**

Abrí los ojos. No había sido un sueño. Todo esto era real.

Me levante de la cama y cogí el uniforme que Anna me había dejado preparado. Era horrible. Parecía un bollo de crema. Por lo menos no me queadaba muy mal.

Me peine y baje hacia el comedor. Donde acababan de bajar los gemelos. No vi a Yuzuha por ninguna parte.

\- Buenos días.- Dije yo con voz aún dormida.

\- Buenos días juguete.- Dijeron los gemelos al unísono mientras se sentaban cada uno a un lado de mí.

Tras desayunar nos metimos en una limusina y nos dirigimos al insitituto. No voy a mentir, estaba nerviosa. Fui con los gemelos a mi clase, donde me presentaron a Haruhi. Parecía muy contento de conocerme. Y mis sospechas de que era una chica habían incrementado. Estaba casi segura de que era una chica.

Me sente delante de Haruhi y las clases fueron normales y aburridas.

\- ¡Ahora vamos al Host Club! - Dijeron los gemelos a la vez que empezaban a arrastrarme.

Haruhi nos seguía con cara aburrida.

_¿Host? ¿Que tipo de club es el de estos idiotas? _Pensé con una gota de sudor.

No tarde mucho en descubrirlo.

\- ¡Bienvenidas! - Se oyo al abrir la puerta.

\- Ah, sois vosotros , ¿donde estabais? - Pregunto un chico rubio muy guapo. Suponía que era Tamaki.

\- Es que ivamos lentos arrastrandola, mi señor.- Dijeron los gemelos señalandome con cara aburrida.

\- Se andar, ¿sabéis? - Dije yo con la misma cara.

\- Pero es mas divertido arrastrarte.- Dijeron a la vez.

El chico que suponía que era Tamaki se acerco a mí y me tendió una rosa.

\- Que princesa tan bonita, ¿estos gemelos pervertidos te han molestado? - Dijo con bonita voz y sonriendome.

\- Tu eres Tamaki, ¿cierto? - Pregunte sin hacer caso a su comentario.

Su cara se volvio mas infantil y me abrazo.

\- ¿Eres Naomi? ¡Que mona eres! ¿Los gemelos te han hablado de mi? - Empezo a preguntarme Tamaki mientras me daba vueltas sin parar.

\- Si, si, ¡ahora sueltame! - Dije algo molesta y divertida a la vez.

Un chico alto y moreno me rescató y me puso en el suelo. Le mire y suponí que era Mori.

\- ¿Tu eres Mori? - Le pregunte.

\- Si.- Tan solo dijo él.

\- Encantada de conocerte.- Le dije sonriendole dulcemente. Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

Acto seguido un niño rubio empezo a darme vueltas.

\- ¡Hola Nao-chan! Soy Honey.- Dijo él sonriendome dulcemente.

_¡Que mono es!_

\- Hola Honey, encantada de conocerte.- Le dije sonriendole.

Yo puedo ser agradable con la gente cuando quiero, y ellos no me parecían mala gente. Excepto el chico de pelo negro con gafas que se acercaba a mí.

\- Encantado de conocerte, soy Ootori Kyoya.- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa falsa.

Yo tan solo le estreche la mano. Despues me conto lo que hacían en el club. Me quede un poco sorprendida.

\- ¡Todos a sus puestos! - Dijo Tamaki alegre.

\- ¿Y que hago yo mientras? - Pregunte.

\- Puedes quedarte sentada durante todo el horario del club o puedes ayudar repartiendo los dulces y bebidas.- Dijo Kyoya.

\- Ninguna de esas opciones me gusta, ¿por que tendría que repartir dulces y bebidas?- Dije yo algo molesta.

\- Si ayudas ganarías algo de dinero.- Dijo Kyoya.

\- Eso cambia las cosas.- Dije yo con una sonrisa.

Entonces entraron las clientas. Era increible verles trabajar. Cada uno tenía como un estilo único. Yo tan solo seguía repartiendo los dulces educadamente y sonriendo.

Llegue a la mesa de los gemelos.

\- ¿Quién es Hikaru? - Dijeron los gemelos a la vez sonriendo dirigiendose a sus clientas.

Llevaban unos gorros, por lo que no se podía ver su pelo.

\- Que juego más estúpido...- Dije en voz baja.

Los gemelos aparecieron cada uno a un lado.

\- ¿Acaso tu puedes decir quien es quien...? - Dijeron a la vez con cara aburrida.

Me di la vuelta para verlos de frente.

\- Tu eres Hikaru y tu Kaoru.-Dije señalando a cada uno.

\- ¡Mal!- Dijeron a la vez sonriendo.

\- No me he equibocado y lo sabéis.- Dije yo sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Me pregunto Hikaru con el ceño fruncido.

Yo tan sólo me encogí de hombros.

No me quede para ver sus caras de sorpresa. Llegue a la mesa de Haruhi.

\- ¿Quieren alguna bebida o algun dulce, señoritas? - Les pregunte dulcemente.

Tras que se sonrojaran un poco me dijeron lo que querían y yo se los lleve a la mesa.

\- ¿Estas viviendo con los gemelos? - Pregunto una de las clientas con una sonrisa amable.

\- Si, durante todo este curso viviré con ellos.- Le respondi educadamente y sonriendo.

\- ¿Te gusta el instituto? - Pregunto otra chica.

\- Si, la gente es muy agradable. - Dije yo sonriendole.

\- ¿Tienes hermanos? - Pregunto otra chica.

Me dio como un pellizco en el corazón. Estaba intentando no acordarme mucho de ellos, pero ahora sería imposible.

\- Si, tengo unos hermanos gemelos, un hermano mayor y una hermana mayor.- Respondí yo ignorando el pellizco en el corazón.

\- ¡Vaya, que familia mas grande! ¿En serio tienes hermanos gemelos? - Pregunto otra chica.

\- Si.- Dije yo sonriente.

\- ¿Estas muy unida a ellos? - Pregunto la chica de antes.

\- Si, mucho. Los hecho mucho de menos.- Dije yo mirando hacia otro lado y sonriendo.

Las chicas se quedaron mirandome sonriendo. Esto es extraño.

\- Bueno tengo que seguir.- Dije yo.

\- Oh, que pena. Nos encantaría hablar mas contigo.- Dijo una de las chicas algo decepcionada.

\- Ojala te pudieramos elegir como a un Host.- Dijo otra.

Entonces Kyoya apareció detras mía. Me di un susto.

\- Bueno señoritas, si a Naomi no le importa podrías coger los sofas de allí y sentaros a hablar con ella.- Dijo Kyoya sonriente. Ese ya estaba pensando en como hacer más dinero.

\- Por mi esta bien.- Dije sonriendo.

Las chicas se levantaron felices y se dirigieron hacia dónde Kyoya había dicho. Me gire para mirarle.

\- Entonces supongo que me pagaras mas por esto, ¿no? - Pregunte.

\- Si, y si todo sale bien podrás unirte al Host Club como una anfitriona femenina.- Dijo Kyoya.

Tamaki apareció de la nada y empezo a abrazarme.

\- ¡Que orgulloso estoy de mi hija! - Dijo él alegre.

\- ¿Desde cuando soy tu hija? - Le pregunte.

Él me solto y me dirigí hacia los sofas.

\- Hola.- Dije yo al sentarme con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Hola, gracias por aceptar hablar con nosotras.- Dijo una de las chicas.

\- No, gracias a vosotras, tal vez a partir de mañana soy una anfitriona femenina.- Dije sonriente.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Que bien! - Dijo otra chica.

\- Es muy agradable hablar contigo.-Dijo otra chica.

\- Gracias.- Dije yo.

\- ¿Que es lo que te gusta hacer?- Pregunto otra chica.

\- Pues... Me gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con la música y estar con mis hermanos.- Dije yo sonriendo.

\- ¿Que es lo que sueles hacer con tus hermanos? ¿Tambien tocan algun instrumento?- Pregunta la chica de antes sonriendo.

\- No, no tocan nada. Y lo que suelo hacer con mis hermanos...no se si debería hablar de ello asi como asi.- Dije yo sonriendo traviesamente.

Las chicas se pusieron rojas y se pusieron a gritar.

Si, me fue bien. Las chicas no tardaron en irse y me senté con Haruhi, ya que sus clientas ya se habían ido.

\- Hola.- Dijo él/ella sonriendo.

\- Hola.- Dije yo.

\- Parece que te ha ido bien.- Dijo ella, quiero decir, él.

\- Si, eso parece.- Dije son una sonrisa traviesa.

Me quede mirandola. Era una chica. Seguro. ¿Por que se vestía de chico? ¿Era un travesti o algo asi?

\- Oye es muy molesto el hecho de que engañes a todos.- Dije mirando hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Perdona? - Pregunto ella sorprendida.

\- Me refiero a que es obvio de que eres una chica, y te vistes como un chico y todo el mundo piensa que eres un chico. Esa gente debe ser muy tonta por no darse cuenta de que eres una chica.- Dije con expresión aburrida pero esta vez mirandole a los ojos.

Al principio se quedo mirandome y luego soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Vaya, ¿como te has dado cuenta? - Pregunto ella sonriendo.

\- Era obvio. - Respondí yo esta vez tambien sonriendo.

\- ¿Sabes? Me caes bien, no eres como las demás chicas aquí.- Dijo ella sonriente.

\- Lo mismo te digo.- Dije yo también sonriendo.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más los gemelos me agarraban cada uno por un lado y tenía a Kyoya delante mía.

\- Parece que descubriste el pequeño secreto de Haruhi. - Dijo Kyoya.

\- Era obvio.- Dije yo. - No se a que viene el disfrazarse de hombre, pero si lo que teméis es que se lo diga a alguien, tranquilos no lo haré.

\- Haruhi tiene una deuda que pagar. Y su secreto no puede ser descubierto.- Dijo Kyoya levantando la vista de su cuaderno para mirarme. Este tío da miedo.

\- ¡Asi que desde ahora estarás trabajando aqui en el Host Club y firmarás un contrato de silencio! - Dijo Tamaki sonriendo sentado en una silla.

Ese era el tipo amable de antes obligandome a unirme a su club... Bipolar.

Les di un codazo a la vez a cada gemelo, cosa que hizo que calleran hacia atras, y me acerque a Kyoya.

\- Esta bien, lo haré.- Dije yo sonriendo traviesamente.

\- ¿Por que nos has pegado? - Dijeron los gemelos molestos.

\- No me gusta que la gente me agarre.- Respondí yo con expresión aburrida.

Ellos tan solo me miraron con mala cara y vino una limusina a recogernos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

**Malditos Hitachiin.**

Me levante, cansada. Después de la tarde que me habían dado los gemelos ayer. Toda la tarde siguiendome, preguntadome sobre mi padre y mis hermanos, y diciendo que jugara con ellos. Había sido una tarde muy larga, aunque divertida. Jugamos a muchos juegos y fue muy divertido (si, lo se, como niños chicos...)

Me puse el uniforme y poco después nos dirigimos al instituto. Mi segundo día en Ouran. Por lo menos era viernes.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente (menos matemáticas, en lo que me di cuenta que Hikaru era bastante bueno). Luego nos dirigimos al Host Club, dónde estaban los anfitriones vestidos con esmoquin. Hoy bailaríamos con los clientes.

\- Naomi, he decidido que serás el tipo traviesa, ¿estas de acuerdo?- Me pregunto Kyoya.

\- Me parece bien.- Respondí yo.

Mientras, los gemelos y Haruhi habían ido a cambiarse. Cuando volvieron los gemelos me agarraron y me llevaron a los vestuarios.

\- Ponte esto.- Dijeron a la vez con un vestido rojo en las manos y unos tacones rojos.

Yo tan solo cogí el vestido y me lo puse. Era muy bonito. Era rojo, por las rodillas y de tirantas. Los tacones tenían muy poco tacón.

\- ¡Vaya Nao-chan! ¡Te ves muy linda! - Dijo Honey sonriente.

\- Gracias Honey.- Le respondi.

Tamaki corrió a abrazarme.

\- Que guapa se ve mi hija.- Dijo Tamaki feliz.

\- Tamaki, sueltame, me estas asfixiando.- Dije yo intentando escapar de sus brazos - Además, ¡no soy tu hija!

Tras decir eso Tamaki se fue a un rincon a plantar setas. No pude evitar reírme un poco ante su reacción. Los gemelos se reían y Haruhi también parecía divertida.

Tamaki no tardó en recuperarse y fue a tocar el piano.

Los gemelos se acercaron a Tamaki, a enseñarles algo. Me acerque y me quede paralizada. ¡Era una foto mía de cuando era pequeña! Y lo peor... de toda la familia, incluido mi padre.

\- ¿¡De donde habeis sacado eso!? - Pregunté enfadada.

\- Kyoya nos lo consiguió.- Dijeron sonriendo.

Me volví a Kyoya enfadada.

\- ¿¡Por que tenías eso!?

\- No la tenía. Los gemelos parecían muy interesados asi que la conseguí.- Dijo Kyoya ajustandose las gafas.

_Malditos Hitachiins...Me voy a vengar. _Pense.

Y asi lo hice. Lo tenía todo planeado.

Los clientes no tardaron en llegar. Esta vez mis clientes fueron hombres. Habían cuatro. Tras hablar un poco con ellos siendo "traviesa" empezamos a bailar. Baile con uno y vi a uno de mis clientes sentado mirandome fijamente. Yo solte a mi acompañante y me acerque a él. Puse mi cara al lado de su oído.

\- No te quedes ahí mirandome, sigueme. Enseñame lo que puedes hacer.- Le susurre seductoramente.

El chico se puso rojo y se levanto.

Me giré a los gemelos para ver como iva mi venganza.

Cogieron el zumo. Estupendo. Había puesto alrededor de los vasos un pegamento muy potente que tardaba en secar. Sabía que ivan a hacer su "acto". Asi que se quedarían pegados uno con el otro. Y asi fue.

Hikaru se acerco a Kaoru situandose mas alto que él. Hikaru cogio la barbilla de Kaoru y Kaoru agarro la mejilla de Hikaru. Y cuando intentaron separarse ya estaban pegados.

Tanto sus clientas como ellos estaban confundidos. Me acerque a ellos sonriendo e intentando contener la risa. Me sente en un sillon libre al lado de ellos.

\- ¿Tanto os queréis que ya no queréis ni soltaros? - Les pregunte con una sonrisa traviesa.

Los dos me miraron (como pudieron, ya que era dificil estando pegados) y lo comprendieron enseguida.

\- ¡Has sido tú! - Dijeron muy enfadados, casi echando humo.

\- Eso por tener fotos mías sin permiso.- Dije yo.

\- Nos vamos a vengar...- Dijo Hikaru que era el que mas echaba humo de los dos.

\- Claro, claro, lo que digas.- Dije medio riendome.

Volví con mis clientes y los gemelos fueron al baño para quitarse el pegamento. Tamaki se estaba riendo en el suelo y Haruhi se reía también. Los demás tan solo sonreían.

Las actividades del club terminaron con normalidad y luego salimos. Estube todo el camino de vuelta a la mansión en alerta, por si los gemelos intentaban hacer algo. No me hacían ni caso. Me cambie a un vestido muy comodo para estar por casa.

Estaba anocheciendo y los gemelos no me habían molestado ni una vez, cosa muy rara. Pense que estarían planeando algo. Fui a su habitación, no estaban ahí. Recorrí toda la maldita mansión y no los veía por ninguna parte. ¿Donde estarían?

Salí a la zona de la piscina, tampoco estaban. Entonces, no se como, dos criadas gemelas salieron de la nada me tiraron un pastel a la cara y me tiraron a la piscina (que, por cierto, estaba congelada).

Me apoye al filo de la piscina. Me limpie la cara como pude y vi a los gemelos riendose rodando por el suelo.

\- ¡Malditos gemelos! - Grite yo muy enfadada. Salí de la piscina como pude. El vestido se había pegado a mi cuerpo y me molestaba.

Perseguí a los gemelos, que seguían riendose, hasta que entraron en la casa y yo claramente no podía. Estornudé.

Los gemelos se quedaron en la puerta mirandome con expresión divertida.

\- ¿Podeis por lo menos traerme una toalla? - Pregunte.

\- No.- Dijeron medio cantando.

Estornudé otra vez. De repente me tiraron una toalla. Los miré confundida.

\- Tranquila, no le hemos hecho nada a la toalla.- Dijo Kaoru sonriendo.

Me sequé y luego entre a ducharme y cambiarme.

Baje al salón y les eché una mirada asesina.

\- Os voy a matar...- Susurre con veneno en mi boca.

\- Intentalo.- Dijeron sonriendo.

Aguantamos la mirada un rato y luego suspiré. No me hacía gracia que tuvieran una foto en la que aparecía mi padre.

\- Ahora en serio, por favor tirad esa foto.- Dije suplicante.

\- ¿Por que tendríamos que hacer eso?- Preguntaron a la vez.

\- Por que hay algo en esa foto que me hace sentir incómoda.- Dije mirando hacia otro lado.- Por favor.

Hubo un largo silencio. Luego levante la vista y estaban los dos en frente mía. Me tendieron la foto y se fueron.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

**La casa de Haruhi.**

Abrí los ojos lentamete por un ruido y la luz me cego. Aún me costaba despertar en esa habitación. Me levanté de la cama y me extiré, tan solo para darme cuente de unos gemelos mirandome desde la puerta.

\- ¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo ahí? - Pregunte molesta.

Los gemelos sonrieron a la vez maleficamente. Se creían que con esa sonrisa me ivan a poner los pelos de punta como a los demás. Pero estoy muy acostumbrada a esa clase de sonrisas.

\- ¡Nos vamos a casa de Haruhi! - Dijeron los dos a la vez.

\- ¿Eh? - Tan solo dije yo mirandoles con expresión aburrida. Mire el reloj. Las 8:30.- ¿Tan temprano? Es sabado...

\- ¡Si! - Dijeron a la vez sonriendo, pero esta vez normal.

\- Primero tenemos que ir a buscar a Kyoya con los demás...- Dijo Kaoru.

-...Tiene un mal despertar y se levanta tarde.- Dijo Hikaru.

\- No me hace ninguna gracia tener que levantar a Kyoya.- Dijo yo con la misma expresión de antes.- Si da miedo normal no me lo quiero ni imaginar al levantarlo.

Hikaru y Kaoru me levantaron sonriendo de la cama, como si fuera un juguete. Me sorprendió la fuerza que en verdad tenían.

\- Vamos a vestirte.- Dijeron a la vez.

\- Puede que me llameis juguete o lo que sea, pero no me podeis vestir como si fuera uno.- Dije yo molesta.

\- Si podemos.- Dijeron a la vez sonriendo y chasqueando los dedos.

Dos sirvientas (gemelas) aparecieron.

\- Vestidla con la ropa que le hemos preparado.-Dijo Hikaru sonriente.

Las sirvientas tan solo sonrieron y me agarraron. Los gemelos salieron de la habitación dejandome a solas con ellas.

Vi como cogían un conjunto. Una falda azul oscura con algo de flecos y una camiseta de tirantes roja. Las sirvientas empezaron a quitarme el pijama.

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¡Esperen! ¿¡Que demonios estáis haciendo!?- Grite asustada mientras me desnudaban.

No estaba acostumbrada a eso.

Terminaron de vestirme. Me mire en el espejo. La verdad es que era un conjunto muy bonito.

Las sirvientas abrieron la puerta dejando paso a Hikaru y Kaoru.

\- Vaya, hemos escogido bien, ¿no crees Kaoru?- Dijo Hikaru sonriente.

\- Si.- Dijo Kaoru igual de sonriente.

\- Idiotas...- Susurre mirandoles por el rabillo del ojo.

Nos dirigimos con el resto del Club a casa de Kyoya.

\- ¡Kyoya! ¡Levanta, hemos decidido hacer una visita sorpresa a mi adorada hija plebeya!- Dijo Tamaki alegre.

Kyoya estaba en la cama. Entonces se levanto un poco. Me sorprendí dando pasos hacia atrás. Si, Kyoya da mucho miedo.

\- Vosotros, bastardos, anoche no dormí casi nada. ¿Y quien os ha dado permiso para entrar en mi habitación? - Pregunto Kyoya con voz aterradora y un aura maligna. Ponía Demonio de sangre fría debajo de su cara.

Todos nos echamos atras temblando.

\- Estoy harto de vuestra obsesión por cosas plebeyas, ¿queréis ir a casa de Haruhi? Haced lo que queráis.-Dijo Kyoya echandose otra vez para atras.

Nos acercamos un poco.

\- Entonces...¿eso ha sido un si? - Pregunte yo y sonreí traviesamente.

\- Si...- Dijeron los gemelos cada uno a un lado mío sonriendo de igual manera.

\- Ha dado su aprobación, ¡pues a vestirle! - Dijo Tamaki contento.

\- Creo que yo espero fuera.- Dije mientras salía de la habitación.

Cerré la puerta y oí un gran alboroto. No tenía ni idea de que tubiera tan mal despertar. No tardaron mucho en salir con Kyoya medio dormido.

\- Venga , ¡a casa de Haruhi!-Dijo Tamaki.

\- ¡Si! - Dijeron los gemelos y Honey.

**Tercera Persona POV:**

_Casa de los Fujioka..._

Se oye el timbre. Ranka se acerca a la puerta y la abre. Estaba igual que la primera vez que le vieron.

\- ¡Hola!- Dijeron todo el Host Club excepto Mori y Kyoya (que ya estaba mas despierto).

\- ¡Hola!- Dijo dulcemente - Que alegría veros.

Ranka se acerco, tiro a Tamaki y se dirigió hacia Naomi.

\- Vaya, ¿a ti te conozco? - Pregunto dulcemente.

\- No, me llamo Naomi y hace poco que voy a Ouran y estoy en el Host Club. Encantada.- Dijo Naomi sonriendo ignorando a un dolorido Tamaki en el suelo.

\- Ah, si, he oído hablar de ti. ¡Que guapa eres! Yo me llamo Ranka.- Dijo Ranka feliz.

Naomi se quedo un poco sorprendida pero solo sonrió. Se dio cuenta que era un Okama.

\- ¿Esta Haru-chan? - Pregunto Honey.

\- Ha ido a comprar, dentro de poco volverá. Entrad mientras.- Dijo Ranka.

\- Vale, con su permiso.- Dijo Naomi quitandose los zapatos seguida por los gemelos y Honey, y más atrás Mori y Kyoya.

Tamaki finalmente se levanto y se dirigio hacia los demás. Naomi parecía sorprendida, como si nunca hubiera entrado en una casa "plebeya".

\- ¿Sabes Naomi? Haruhi me ha hablado de ti, dijo que eras una chica muy interesante.- Dijo Ranka sonriendo con una mano en la boca.

\- ¿Ah, si? - Tan solo dijo con una expresión confundida en su rostro e inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia la derecha.

-Si... Bueno, yo debo irme pero Haruhi estará a punto de llegar, confío en Kyoya para que os quedeis aquí mientras.-Dijo Ranka sonriente y levantandose.

\- ¡No se preocupe Ranka, cuidaremos de su casa!- Dijo Tamaki levantando un dedo heróicamente.

\- No es como si fuera a confiar en Tamaki, que es un completo idiota, - Una flecha atraviesa a Tamaki- infantil, - otra flecha- y pervertido.- Termino de decir Ranka lanzando un rayo a Tamaki.

_¿Cómo demonios hace eso..._? Se pregunto a si misma Naomi mirando la escena con cara aburrida.

\- Bueno, ¡adios chicos! - Dijo Ranka saliendo sonriente.

\- ¡Adios! -Dijeron todos a la vez excepto Tamaki, que se había ido a su rincon emo.

\- Vamos Tamaki, no te deprimas.- Dijo Naomi sonriendo. Tamaki parecía un poco mejor y estaba a punto de levantarse.- Ya sabemos que lo que dijo es verdad pero no es para tomarselo así.

Tamaki volvió a su rincon y empezo a susurrar cosas que nadie entendía. Los gemelos y Naomi se echaron a reír descontroladamente con los ojos llorosos.

\- Mi hija...no me quiere...-Dijo Tamaki con una voz dolorosa.

Naomi se quedo mirandole, ¿por que le llamaba su hija?

Entonces se oyo el ruido de la puerta. Rápidamente todos se giraron para darle la bienvenida a Haruhi.

Haruhi apareció y se quedo congelada, con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¡Hola Haruhi!- Dijeron todos a la vez excepto Mori y Kyoya.

\- ¿Que...estais...haciendo...aqui?- Reaccionó por fin Haruhi.

\- Pense que era un buen día para una visita familiar a mi adorada hija.-Dijo Tamaki con ojos de estrella.

Haruhi parecía bastante irritada.

\- Y, ¿a que te refieres con visita familiar, exactamente? - Pregunto Haruhi.

\- Pues a un día en familia, por supuesto.- Dijo Tamaki haciendo parecer lo que había dicho como la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

\- ¿Cómo habéis entrado en mi casa...?- Pregunto Haruhi aún mas irritada.

\- Tu padre...-Empezo a decir Hikaru.

-...nos dejo entrar.-Dijo Kaoru.

\- Haru-chan, ¿no estas contenta de vernos?- Pregunto Honey con cara tierna.

\- No es eso...pero pensaba estudiar.-Dijo Haruhi.

\- Vamos, Haruhi, por un día que no estudies no pasa nada.- Dijo Naomi sonriendo.

\- Es que no es solo un día, y es todo por vuestra culpa.- Dijo Haruhi rodando sus ojos.

\- Haru-chan, yo quiero comer tu comida casera.- Dijo Honey adorablemente.

\- Ugh, esta bien.- Dijo Haruhi dirigiendose a la cocina.

Haruhi empezo a hacer la comida. Todos estaban hablando. Naomi se levanto a ver una foto.

Se quedo mirandola.

\- Hey Naomi, ¿que estas haciendo? - Preguntaron los gemelos.

\- Tan solo miro una foto.-Dijo Naomi.

Haruhi apareció al lado de Naomi.

\- Esa era mi madre.- Dijo Haruhi sonriendo.

-¿Era...? - Pregunto Naomi con curiosidad y temiendose lo peor.

\- Murió cuando yo era pequeña.-Dijo Haruhi.

\- Vaya no lo sabía... Lo siento...- Dijo Naomi torpemente.

\- No pasa nada.-Dijo Haruhi.

\- Tuvo que ser...duro.-Dijo Naomi mirando fijamente la imagen.

\- Un poco...-Dijo Haruhi sonriendo tristemente.

\- Seguro que fue una gran persona.-Dijo finalmente Naomi después de un largo silencio.

\- Si, seguro que lo fue. -Dijo Haruhi sonriendole agradecidamente.

Naomi le devolvió la sonrisa.

Después de comer, dieron un paseo por el centro comercial.

\- Vaya, todo es baratísimo.-Dijo Naomi sorprendida y con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Claro, para que los plebeyos...-Empezo a decir Kaoru.

-...puedan comprar todo lo que necesitan sin mucho esfuerzo.-Dijo Hikaru.

\- ¿Sin mucho esfuerzo? Malditos ricos bastardos ...- Susurro Haruhi.

Naomi vio a Tamaki y a Haruhi adelantarse un poco y ver como Tamaki le enseñaba algunos alimentos sonriente y diciendole que le gustaría probarlo. Y Haruhi le decía que algún día, sonriendo naturalmente.

\- Es tan obvio...- Dijo Naomi con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿El que? - Preguntaron los gemelos y Honey.

\- Lo que Tamaki siente.- Dijo Naomi - Aunque el no se de cuenta.

\- Tamaki es un idiota.- Dijo Kyoya sonriente.

\- ¿No deberíamos ayudarlo un poco a que se de cuenta de lo que esta pasando? - Pregunto Naomi.

\- No Nao-chan, es mejor que se de cuenta solo.- Dijo Honey sonriendo dulcemente.

\- Bueno, tal vez tengas razón...- Dijo Naomi.

Naomi siguió andando sin darse cuenta de unas miradas de unos ciertos gemelos clavadas en ella.

Poco después volvieron cada uno a su casa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**

**La entrevista al famoso Host Club.**

**Naomi POV:**

Cada uno estabamos con nuestros respectivos clientes. Tamaki siendo tan principesco como siempre, Hikaru y Kaoru jugando a un juego de encajar conchas y haciendo su amor prohibido, Honey y Mori...eh haciendo algo raro, Kyoya intentando conseguir más reservas (siempre lo consigue), y Haruhi estando tranquila.

Bueno, por poco tiempo.

\- ¡Haruhi, cuidado! - Grito Tamaki lanzandose contra Haruhi.- ¡Hikaru! ¡La llama de la vida de Haruhi por poco se extingue!

Se acababan de ir mis clientes y me acerque al lugar del alboroto.

Vi a Haruhi en el suelo con cara de medio muerta.

_Te compadezco Haruhi..._

\- ¿No crees que la llama de la vida de Haruhi casi se extingue por TU culpa? - Pregunte haciendo énfasis en el "tu".

\- No es culpa nuestra si no atrapas la bola, mi señor.- Dijo Hikaru girandose hacia Kaoru.

\- Si ni siquiera puedes jugar a Kemari adecuadamente, entonces estas deshonrando tu título.- Termino de decir Kaoru.

_Genial no me hacen caso._

\- ¿¡Que!? Repite eso.- Dijo Tamaki muy molesto.- Patada de la Luz de Estrella.

Tamaki lanzo la bola. Me quedé impresionada.

\- ¿Que? - Dijo Hikaru conmocionado.

\- ¡Que rápido!- Dijo Kaoru igual de conmocionado.

\- Hasta la vista.- Terminaron diciendo los dos con unos pañuelos en sus manos, mientras la bola se iva a toda la velocidad atravesando una ventana.

* * *

-Sentimos muchísimo todo esto.- Dijo Tamaki

\- Oh, no. Tan solo ha sido una ventana rota y una pelota golpeandome la cabeza.- Dijo el presidente del club de periodismo.

La pelota que Tamaki había lanzado había acabado en esta habitación, dandole al presidente.

\- Pero que coincidencia. Iva a pedir al Host Club que haga una entrevista para nosotros.- Dijo el presidente con una sonrisa (totalmente falsa).

\- Asi que tenemos un club de periodismo...- Dijo Haruhi.

\- Si, pero esto es lo que hacen.- Dijeron los gemelos cogiendo unos periódicos - Es un periódico de chismorreos que tratan de rumores escandalosos. Asi que nadie ya los lee.

Los gemelos miraban por el rabillo del ojo al presidente.

\- Ya se que intentando llamar la atención no dijimos la verdad, pero ahora que estamos casi en extinción, hemos descubierto de que hay que informar de verdad a las masas.- El presidente dijo levantandose mientras Tamaki abría los ojos - Te lo ruego, dejad que os entrevistemos.

\- Cuenten con nosotros. Aceptaremos esto- Tamaki no pudo terminar por que fue empujado por Kyoya.

\- Rechazamos la idea.- Dijo Kyoya sonriente.

Tamaki empezo a quejarse a Kyoya, quien le ignoraba.

\- Solo publicamos nuestra información a nuestras clientas.- Dijo Kyoya - Podemos hablar del pago del tratamiento de la herida otro día.

\- Es cierto, no hay ningun mérito en ayudar a gente que solo cuenta rumores falsos.- Dijo Kaoru con los brazos cruzados.

\- Y demonios, no me gusta nada la gente que le causa problemas a los demás.- Dijo Hikaru con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

\- En resumen, ¿no os gustáis a vosotros mismos?- Les pregunte con expresión aburrida.

Ellos fruncieron el ceño.

El presidente empezo a decir cosas que no me entere ya que empece a discutir con los gemelos el significado de "causar problemas a los demás".

\- Esta bien, reuniré todos los recursos del club y- Empezo Tamaki antes de ser cortado.

\- Nos negamos, jamás acabaríamos si tubieramos en cuenta la compasión de nuestro señor por los demás.- Dijeron los gemelos arrastrandome a la salida y Haruhi andando detrás de nosotros.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.- Dije. Me daba mal rollo ese chico.

\- Nos vamos Tamaki, vamos atener una reunión de reflexión en la sala del club. Sobre todo por ti.-Dijo Kyoya andando hacia la salida con Honey y Mori.

-¡Esperen! ¿No tienen sentimientos? Esto es una familia que se esta rompiendo.- Dijo Tamaki dandose la vuelta y llorando dramáticamente.- No permitire que ninguno se niege.

Kyoya y los gemelos se giran con ojos asesinos.

\- ¡Nos negamos!- Dijeron los tres.

Tamaki se rompe en pedazos.

_Dramático..._

Llegamos a la tercera sala de música. Tamaki estaba sin cambiarse con una pelota en el suelo. No miraba a nadie.

\- ¿Nos causaría tantos problemas ayudarles? - Pregunto Haruhi.

\- ¿Esta vez estas del lado de nuestro señor? - Preguntaron los gemelos.

\- No es eso, pero dentro de poco nos mirara con esos ojos de cachorro y no tendremos más remedio que hacerlo.- Dijo Haruhi.

Y asi paso. Uno por uno fuimos cayendo por sus ojos de cachorro.

\- Solo bajo nuestras condiciones.- Dijo Kyoya ajustandose las gafas.

\- Wam.- Dijo Tamaki adorablemente.

\- Bueno si Kyoya lo dice...- Dijeron los gemelos.

\- Si Kyo-chan lo dice, por mi bien.- Dijo Honey mientras se metía un dulce en la boca.

\- Comtemplad el poder del rey de la sombra...- Dijimos Haruhi y yo.

* * *

**Día siguiente...**

-¡El muñeco Daruma-san, cae! - Dijo Tamaki.

Estabamos jugando a un juego plebeyo. Bueno, menos Kyoya.

Cada vez que se giraba teníamos que quedarnos quietos. Si nos movíamos perdiamos. Todos avanzábamos y cuando nos quedábamos quietos poníamos poses raras, excepto Haruhi y Mori.

\- ¡Hikaru, Kaoru, Naomi! Os habéis movido un poco.- Dijo Tamaki señalandonos.

\- ¡No, no nos hemos movido!- Dijimos los gemelos y yo a la vez. Me estaba acostumbrando a decir las cosas a la vez que ellos, como con mis hermanos. Y a ellos parecía agradarle.

Me di cuenta de las caras "traumadas" de los miembros del club de periodismo. Tamaki en modo principesco se acerco a ellos.

\- No me sorpende que esteis impactados. Esto es un juego plebeyo. No hace falta dinero, solo ha si mismo.- Dijo Tamaki.

\- ¿Y esto que tiene que ver con la entrevista?- Pregunto el presidente del club de periodismo.

\- ¡El sentido de la amistad!- Dijo Tamaki señalandoles haciendo que se echaran hacia atrás.

\- Para limpiar la imagen negativa, la amistad es absolutamente necesaria.- Dijo Tamaki.- Podríamos salir haciendo esto en primero página. ¡Es perfecto!

Tamaki miro a Haruhi como si estubiera buscando alguna reacción de sus palabras_. Tan obvio..._

\- Genial. Creo que me esta mirando a mí.- Dijo Haruhi con una gota de sudor.- ¿Tengo que hacer ver que estoy contentísima?

\- No se, creo que tan solo deberías ignorarlo.- Le dije situandome junto a ella con una gota de sudor cayendome por la frente.

Seguimos jugando a más juegos plebeyos durante un rato. Me fije en los del club de periodismo hablando con Haruhi. Esos chicos planeaban algo, algo contra Tamaki. Ahora teniamos que escondernos y Kyoya era "él" . Tamaki volvió a dar al presidente del club de periodismo.

Tamaki cogio de la mano a Haruhi y la llevo al laberinto. Los gemelos me agarraron y me dirigieron dentro de la academia.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - Pregunte extrañada.

\- ¡Ahora veras!- Dijeron los dos al unísono arrastrandome.

Llegamos al club de periodismo. La sala estaba vacía, no había nadie.

\- Dejadme adivinar, vamos a esperar a que llegue el presidente del club de periodismo. Todo este rato habían estado intentando encontrar algo para escribir en contra de Tamaki, ¿cierto? Y ahora que se canso de esperar, va a escribirlo sin pruebas. Y por eso estamos aquí, para detenerlo... ¿me equiboco? - Les pregunte sentandome en la mesa.

Se quedaron mirandome levemente impresionados.

\- Eres mas astuta...- Empezo a decir Hikaru.

\- Y observadora...- Dijo Kaoru.

\- ...De lo que esperabamos.- Dijeron los dos a la vez.

Tan solo les sonreí. Y ellos se sentaron cada uno a un lado de mí. Los demás, excepto Tamaki y Haruhi, no tardaron en llegar.

La puerta se abrió de repente, mostrando al club de periodismo impactado.

\- Ustedes tres...- Dijo el presidente del club molesto.

\- Bueno, era bastante obvio.- Dijo Hikaru.

\- Estoy seguro de que nuestro señor es el único que no se ha dado cuenta aún.- Dijo Kaoru.

\- Ese hombre es muy lento cuándo se tratan de cosas como esta.- Dije yo con mirada asesina pero sonriendo.- Te advertimos de que no acabaras bien si tocas a Tamaki.

\- ¿Estas preparado para enemistarte con las familias de los miembros del club? - Preguntaron los gemelos a la vez.

\- ¿Es así como os controlan, verdad? - Dijo el presidente enojado.

Honey salió por atrás de él con Mori a su lado.

\- Te equibocas. Tama-chan nunca haría eso. Todos queremos mucho a Tama-chan.- Dijo Honey sin dejar de ser lindo.

Kyoya apareció sentado en una montaña de periódicos.

\- Aunque sea un idiota negado...¿Pero saben...?- Dijo Kyoya sonriendo.

Pude ver como todos los miembros del club recordaban como se habían unido al club sonriendo. Y yo sonreí, recordando a ese idiota. Era una gran persona.

Dandome cuenta así, de que este maldito Host Club se había colado en mi tren. Habían abierto la puerta que llevaba cerrada cuatro años y se habían colado en unas semanas.

Aún se sentaban lejos de mí en el tren, pero... Ya no podrían bajar de él tan fácilmente.

\- Deja ya de hacer estas cosas.- Dijo Honey.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Ahora os destruiré a todos!- Dijo el presidente medio triste y medio a punto de explotar.

Kyoya se levanto, cogió una especie de botiquin y saco una especie de disco.

\- De acuerdo. Pero ¿que debería hacer con este disco que estubo grabando tus comentarios desde ayer? - Pregunto Kyoya sujetando el disco.

El presidente cayo rendido al suelo. _Buen punto Kyoya..._Pense sonriendo.

* * *

\- Wam.- Dijeron Tamaki y Haruhi.

\- ¿Y el club de periodismo? - Pregunto Tamaki.

Les acababamos de encontrar.

\- Van a cancelar la entrevista debido a asuntos urgentes.- Dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

\- Dijeron que a partir de ahora escribirían artículos más honestos para que su club no desepareciera.- Dije yo.

\- Entonces bien.- Dijo Tamaki.

Inocente e ingenuo Tamaki...

Ivamos a ir a la sala del club cuando me gire hacia Haruhi. Quién tenía cara de haber visto algo raro.

\- ¿A que viene esa cara? - Le pregunte.

\- ¿Tu sabías que Tamaki es el hijo del director...? - Me pregunto con la misma cara.

Le sonreí.

\- Pues sí.- Le dije con una sonrisa.

* * *

\- Oye, podríamos adoptarte, ¿no crees?- Dijo Hikaru sonriente.

Estabamos en la limusina de camino a casa.

\- Claro, sería divertido. Además siempre estas en nuestra casa, es cómo si vivieras ahí.- Dijo Kaoru sonriente.

\- Que graciosos sois.- Dijo Naomi sonriendo.- Tal vez debería adoptaros yo a vosotros. Yo hago más de madre.

Los gemelos soltaron una carcajada.

\- Perdona pero no.- Dijeron los gemelos sonriendo.


	6. Chapter 6

** Capitulo 6:**

**¡Pelea de Hosts!**

Otro día normal en el Host Club... Más o menos.

Estabamos vestidos tipo arabe. Y teníamos dulces tipo arabes, también. Parecía que a Honey le habían gustado mucho. Faltaba media hora para que empezara el Host Club.

Las puertas fueron abiertas bruscamente, mostrando a seis atractivos hombres.

\- ¿Esto es un Host Club? - Pregunto el que estaba en medio. Tenía el pelo negro y ojos azules. No me sonaba de haberlo visto por Ouran.

\- Si, bienvenidos.- Dijo Tamaki treatalmente.

\- ¿Tu eres el rey? - Pregunto el chico de antes.

Tamaki puso las dos manos sobre sus mejillas y empezo a alucinar.

\- Si, es él.- Dijo Kyoya - ¿Quien pregunta?

\- Me llamo Ryu y soy del Host Club de la academia Dragons. ¡Vengo a retaros a una pelea de Hosts!- Dijo señalandonos treatalmente.

Entonces los seis chicos se acercaron más. Me fije bien en las caras de sorpresa en el Host Club. Bueno, nuestro Host Club.

\- ¿Que ganaríamos excatamente con esa pelea? - Pregunto un desinteresado Kyoya.

\- 15 millones de yenes y el aumento de nuestra popularidad. Y saber quien es el mejor Host Club, por supuesto. Para saber quién es el verdaro Rey, yo o ese.- Dijo Ryu señalando a Tamaki.- Si nosotros ganamos, nos dáis 15 millones de yenes, y si vosotros ganáis os damos ese mismo dinero a vosotros. Y ahora nos presentamos, yo soy el tipo perfecto. Ellos son:

\- Seiya, el angelical.- Dijo Seiya.

\- Tsubasa, el adorable.- Dijo Tsubasa.

\- Yuki, el rebelde.- Dijo Yuki.

\- Sasuke, el tímido.- Dijo Sasuke.

\- Kaito, el sexy.- Dijo kaito.

Parece que Kyoya ahora si parecía más interesado. Un emocionado Tamaki apareció detrás de Kyoya.

\- De acuerdo. - Dijo Tamaki dramaticamente y les señalo.- ¡Esta bien, aceptamos esta pelea, para demostraros quien es el verdadero Rey y defender el honor del Ouran Host Club!

\- Esto parece ser el comienzo de un día interesante...- Dije sonriendo más bien a mi misma.

Pero mi comentario fue oído, sobre todo por Ryu.

\- Maravillosa...- Dijo abriendo los ojos de manera soñadora.

Se acerco a mí rápidamente y me cogió ambas manos entre las suyas.

\- ¿Quieres unirte al Dragons Highschool Host Club? - Me pregunto con ojos soñadores.

\- ¿Eh? - Fue lo único que fui capaz de decir.

Me soltó.

\- Esta decidido, esta hermosa doncella se unirá al Dragons Host Club.- Dijo Ryu levantando una mano.

\- ¿Perdona? - Fue lo único que fui capaz de decir.

\- ¡Ni hablar! Mi hija no se unirá a tu club.- Dijo Tamaki.

\- Nuestro juguete no se va a ninguna parte.- Dijeron los gemelos agarrandome cada uno por un lado.

\- Mira como tratan a esta hermosa doncella, como una cosa en vez de una persona. ¡Imperdonable! En la pelea si ganamos nosotros, esta señorita... Ehm, ¿como es tu nombre?- Me pregunto Ryu.

\- Naomi.- Respondí.

\- Naomi se unirá a nuestro club si ganamos esta competición.- Finalizó.

Y asi es como mi vida se puso en juego.

* * *

Los Dragons Host Club se habían ido a prepararse para la "batalla". Quién consiguiera más clientas ganaba. Y yo no podía participar, por que era el premio.

Kyoya no dudo ni un segundo en ponerme como premio. Dijo que daría mas emoción a las damas y etc. Los demás no estaban muy contentos con esa decisión.

\- Esta bien Ouran Host Club, hoy esta en juego nuestra dignidad y mi querida hija.- Dijo Tamaki - Por lo tanto tendremos que esforzarnos al máximo.

\- Si, señor.- Dijeron los gemelos y Honey como si estubieran en el ejército.

\- Vamos a hacerlo por Nao-chan.- Dijo Honey dulcemente.

\- Supongo que tendré que esforzarme, es por una buena causa.- Dijo Haruhi sonriendome.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

\- Si, hoy hay que esforzarse mucho.- Dijo Kyoya haciendo cuentas en su libreta.

Todos nos giramos hacia él con gotas de sudor.

\- A ti lo unico que te importa es el dinero y el posible aumento de clientes, ¿no? - Afirmó Haruhi.

\- Exacto.- Dijo él con una sonrisa. Esa típica sonrisa suya.

\- Me alegro de que te preocupes tanto por mí...- Dije sarcásticamente.

\- Tranquila Naomi, la posibilidad de perder es baja.- Dijo Kyoya.

\- Eso me tranquiliza mucho...- Dije sarcásticamente.

* * *

**La pelea comienza:**

Yo estaba en medio sentada en una silla y a cada lado de mí una bolsa con el dinero, a la izquierda el nuestro y a la derecha el de ellos.

Ivan muy empatados. Parecía que las chicas de la academia Ouran estaban disfrutando mucho de este evento. Kyoya apareció a mi lado.

\- Parece que son mejores rivales de lo que esperaba.- Dijo Kyoya.

\- ¿No me digas? - Dije mirandole por el rabillo del ojo - Ya me veo llendo a ese club... Aunque bueno no será muy diferente que estar aquí, supongo.- Dije sin darle importancia. Aunque si la tenía para mí.

Sonrió.

\- ¿A que viene esa sonrisa?- Le pregunte molesta.

\- Intentas hacer que no te importa nadie ni nada, aparte de tu familia. Te quedaste con tus tres amiguitos y no te importo nadie más, aparte de ellos y tu familia. Pero ahora... ahora parece que hemos abierto tu puerta, ¿no es así...Naomi?

Me quede paralizada, como sabe eso y lo de la puerta del tren y... Cada vez me da más miedo.

\- Tranquila. ¿No te das cuenta? Es imposible que perdamos. Miralos.- Dijo Kyoya pasando la mirada por todos los miembros del Club y yo seguía su mirada. - Todos se estan esforzando al máximo, incluso Haruhi. Y creéme, no es por el dinero.

Tras un largo silencio decidí hablar.

\- Pero para ti si es el dinero, ¿no? - Dije como una afirmación.

\- Bueno, si te fueras perderiamos bastantes clientes.

Una gota de sudor salió por mi frente._ Claro, lo único que importa. _

\- Pero sin tu presencia este lugar sería peor, supongo.- Volvió a hablar Kyoya.

Kyoya se volvió a alejar.

Ahora tocaba ver quien de los dos "Reyes" conseguía más clientas. Los miembros del Dragons Host Club se acercaron a mí.

\- ¿Podemos echarnos una foto contigo? - Preguntaron sonrientes.

\- Um, claro.- Dije yo no muy convencida.

Rápidamente vino un fotografo y sonreí a la camara. Los demás estaban alrededor mía. Oí un estruendo y después de la foto me gire hacia atrás para verlos a todos en el suelo menos a Kaito.

Tira a los demás para tener una foto a solas con ella.

20 clientas Tamaki y 20 Ryu.

\- ¡Vamos señor! - Animaban los gemelos.

\- Vamos Tama-chan.- Decía Honey dulcemente.

Y se me ocurrió una idea.

\- Haruhi, tengo una idea.- Le susurre al oído.

\- ¿De que se trata? - Pregunto ella.

\- Vamos a animar a Tamaki diciendole papa.- Le dije.

\- ¿Que? ¿Por que?

\- Piensalo bien, se pone como un loco. Seguramente le animaremos, ¿no?

\- Esta bien.

Haruhi y yo contamos hasta tres y luego lo dijimos a la vez.

\- ¡Animo papa! - Dijimos Haruhi y yo sonriendo.

Tamaki casi exploto de la alegría y consiguio tener 27 clientas en pocos segundos. Derrotando así a Ryu.

Tras las miradas de decepción de los Dragons Host Club y los gritos de alegría del Host Club, recogimos el dinero que habíamos ganado. Había un Kyoya muy feliz cogiendo el dinero.

\- Esta vez habéis ganado, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos ganaremos.- Dijo Ryu.

\- Esperemos que no haya próxima vez...-Susurramos Haruhi y yo.

Ryu se acerco a mí.

\- ¡Y tu, hermosa doncella, que sepas que siempre serás bienvenida y que no me rendiré hasta que te consiga! - Dijo Ryu teatralmente recordandome a Tamaki.

\- Si, si, ahora largo.- Dijeron los gemelos alejandome de Ryu.

Y así nos despedimos del Dragons Host Club. De momento.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:**

**De camino a Karuizawa.**

Paso un mes "normal" y el curso termino. Y volví a mi casa. Al principio estaba muy contenta. Estaba con mi familia, había visto a Minori, Sisuka y Alex...Pero me sentía extraña, cómo si me faltara algo. Y solo habían pasado tres días. No me había dado cuenta en lo cerca que se había sentado el Host Club en el tren.

\- Estas muy pensativa.- Dijo Anna sin dejar de sonreír. Siempre sonreía. ¿Como podía estar siempre tan feliz? Al igual que Tamaki.

\- Estoy pensando en el periodo de este trimestre que he pasado en Ouran. Se ha pasado muy rápido...

\- Ya veo, eso significa que te lo has pasado bien...¿no?

No respondí. Ese era el problema, me lo había pasado bien. Y ahora los echaba de menos. A sus locuras. A Hikaru y Kaoru riendo y molestando a Tamaki, a Tamaki y sus idioteces, a la natural Haruhi, a Honey adorable, al silencio de Mori e incluso a Kyoya el "Rey en la sombra".

\- Voy a tomar ese silencio como un sí. Y ahora los echas de menos, ¿verdad? - Dijo Anna.

\- Si...- Dije en voz baja.

Sonrió tontamente.

\- ¿A que viene esa sonrisa tan tonta? No te ofendas porfavor. - Dije sonriendo.

\- Estoy feliz y a la vez asombrada. En tan poco tiempo, unos desconocidos han entrado en tu tren. Empezaba a perder la esperanza de que alguien volviera a entrar. Pero ellos lo han hecho.. y en un tiempo record. Algo que ni tu padrastro ha conseguido en seis años.- Dijo Anna.

Lo único que hice fue sonreir. No sabía que otra cosa hacer. Supongo que esta bien, ¿no? Que se haya abierto las puertas del tren, aunque sea solo un poco.

Me levante y baje abajo. Estaba acostumbrada a andar por la casa de los gemelos y me sentía un poco extraña.

\- ¡Naomi! - Gritaron Tora y Takeshi felices.- Mama se va todo el día...

\- Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿no...? - Sonreí traviesamente sabiendo lo que estaban pensando.

\- ¡Carrera de colchones por la escalera! - Dijimos los tres a la vez con sonrisas traviesas en nuestro rostro.

**15 minutos más tarde...**

-¿Colchones? - Pregunte como si fuera un general del ejército.

\- ¡Listos! - Dijeron mis hermanos señalandolos.

\- ¿Cascos?

\- ¡Listos! - Dijeron dandome el mío y poniendose los suyos.

\- ¿Gato de Yumiko?

\- ¡Aqui! - Dijeron agarrando al gato.

\- ¿Taza favorita de Yumiko preparada para romperse al final de la escalera?

\- ¡Si!

\- Esta bien, ¿listos para conseguir venganza hacia Yumiko por haberle dicho a máma sobre nuestra escapada nocturna a la cocina de ayer? Y para divertirnos, por supuesto.

\- ¡Si!

Me senté en el colchón del medio. Takashi al de mi derecha y Tora al de mi izquierda. Si, la escalera es muy grande.

\- ¡Entonces en marcha! - Dije poniéndome el casco.

Nos impulsamos y empezamos a bajar la escalera a toda velocidad. Yumiko parecía estar buscándonos, cuando nos vio, asustada.

Llegamos al final, Takashi primero. Y la taza se rompió en muchos pedazos por el golpe del colchon. Al bajar "atropelle sin querer" a Yumiko haciendola caer en el conchon casi encima mía.

\- ¡Os voy a matar! - Dijo cuándo ya nos paramos.

\- Intentalo.- Dijimos mis hermanos y yo sonriendo traviesamente.

Yumiko se levanto furiosa y empezó a perseguirnos por el salón. Al final nos atrapó (no subestiméis la fuerza y velocidad de mi querida hermana). La puerta se abrió mostrando a Kaito, mi hermano.

\- Hay invitados para ti Naomi...- Iva a decir algo más pero se callo al ver la escena. Mis hermanos y yo en suelo y Yumiko encima nuestra en una posición... vamos a decir rara.

\- No me interesa saber lo que estabais haciendo.-Dijo rodando los ojos Kaito y mostrando a mis invitados.

_No me lo puedo creer..._

\- ¿Que estáis haciendo aquí? - Pregunte a un Host Club que miraba "traumado" la escena.

\- Y luego somos nosotros los que hacemos incesto.- Dijeron los gemelos con los ojos muy abiertos.

Me quite de encima a mi hermana, quien miraba al Host Club con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Ignoraré eso... ¿Que es lo que estáis haciendo aquí? - Les pregunte acercandome a ellos.

\- Venimos a recogerte e ir a ver a Haruhi a Karuizawa.- Dijo Tamaki sonriente.

\- ¿Eh? - Dije con expresión aburrida.

\- ¿Vosotros sois...- Dijo Takashi situandose a mi derecha.

\- ...el Host Club? - Terminó de decir Tora situandose a mi izquierda.

\- ¡Si! Me alegro de que hayáis oído hablar de nosotros. Debéis de ser los hermanos de Naomi, ¿no? Yo soy- Dijo Tamaki sonriendo antes de ser cortado por mis hermanos.

\- No nos interesa quien seás, tan solo largo.- Dijeron Takashi y Tora.

Tamaki se fue a un rincón deprimido, a plantar setas.

\- No seáis así, son mis amigos. Y Tamaki no plantes setas en casas de los demás.- Dije.

Me fije en Hikaru y Kaoru, que miraban a mis hermanos. Parecía que no hubieran visto a otros gemelos "totalmente identicos" nunca.

\- ¿Y queréis llevaros a nuestra hermana? - Preguntaron con cara de desaprobación Takashi y Tora.

Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada mis hermanos habían sacado una tabla de diagramas en dónde ponía el tiempo que habíamos pasado ellos y yo juntos este curso y cursos pasados.

\- Cómo podéis ver, el tiempo que hemos compartido con nuestra hermana durante este curso ha bajado muchísimo...- Dijo Takashi señalando con un palo el tiempo de este curso que he pasado con ellos.

\- Por eso, nos negamos a desperdiciar ni un solo día de estas vacaciones. Por tanto, nos quedaremos con nuestra hermana.- Dijo Tora.

\- Solo van a ser...- Dijo Hikaru.

-...unos días.- Dijo Kaoru.

Takashi y Tora miraron como si no estubieran totalmente de acuerdo. Luego dirigieron sus miradas a mí. Sabían lo que pasaba si se ponían posesivos y egoistas conmigo. Y ellos no se ivan a arriesgar a que me enfadara con ellos.

\- Esta bien.- Accedieron sin estar muy convencidos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8:**

**Batalla Refrescante en Karuizawa.**

Estabamos montados en un helicóptero.

\- Ahí esta jefe.- Dijeron los gemelos.

Tamaki rápidamente cogió un altavoz.

\- ¡HARUHI! ¿¡ESTAS BIEN!? ¡PAPA ESTA AQUÍ!- Grito Tamaki con lágrimas en los ojos.

Abajo, a una Haruhi sorprendida y con cara de estar pensando en cosas horribles, unas sabanas le salieron volando.

_Estas vacaciones parece que van a ser entretenidas._

* * *

\- ¡Que grupo de chicos más encantadores!- Dijo un emocionado okama, dueño de la pensión.- Llámenme Misuzu-cchi, ¿eeh?

\- Solía trabajar con Ranka-san en su okama bar.- Aclaró Kyoya.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - Pregunto un molesto Tamaki.

\- Pero...¿Que hace Haru-chan trabajando aquí? - Pregnto Honey.

\- Como Ranka-san se fue de viaje de trabajo, le pidió a Misuzi-cchi que se quedará aquí.- Dijo Kyoya.

\- Y, ¿¡cómo es que sabes todo eso!? - Pregunto Tamaki acercandose a Kyoya.

Salimos a fuera y nos sentamos en una mesa. Menos Tamaki que no se donde estaba.

\- Con que por eso te negaste a venir con nosotros de viaje..- Dijeron los gemelos.

\- Y también conmigo...- Dijo Honey.

\- No tengo pasaporte.- Dijo Haruhi con cara aburrida.

\- Por eso comente la idea de conseguir uno a bajo precio gracias a mis contactos.- Dijo Kyoya.

\- ¿Y tu Naomi, por que no podías venir de viaje con nosotros?- Preguntaron los gemelos.

\- Simplemente no quería.- Dije rodando los ojos.

\- Que mala eres.- Dijeron intentando aparentar pena.

Un furioso Tamaki salió de los arbustos.

\- ¿Cómo es que todos hablaron con Haruhi en privado de esa manera? ¿Os parece bien acaparar toda la diversión vosotros? ¿No tienen sentido de la solidaridad?- Pregunto un enfadado Tamaki.

Tamaki se tiró al suelo.

\- Y yo que había planeado cosas para hacer todos juntos...-Dijo Tamaki.

\- ¿Tenías apagado el móvil, verdad? - Le pregunté medio regañandola, sin hacer caso a Tamaki.

\- No lo hagas.- Dijeron los gemelos también riñendola.

\- Pero era problemático.- Se justifico Haruhi.

Tamaki reaccionó.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Movil?- Pregunto con los ojos en blanco.

Hikaru sacó el suyo azul, Kaoru el suyo naranja, Haruhi el suyo rosa oscuro y yo el mío verde.

\- ¿Tienen unos móviles, no? - Pregunto Tamaki acercandose con la cabeza agachada.

\- Si.- Dije yo.

\- Nosotros le prestamos uno a Haruhi.- Dijo Hikaru.

\- Le hacemos saber que esto son sólo moviles para un círculo de amigos.- Añadió Kaoru.

\- Señor, tu eres sempai, asi que...- Dijo Hikaru.

\- ¿¡Amigos!? - Dijo Tamaki.

Se imagino a nosotros cuatro cogidos de la mano en un campo de flores.

_Este hombre tiene pensamientos extraños. _Pensé.

\- Entonces, estoy en su categoría del pápa de los amigos-Dijo Tamaki siendo cortado por Haruhi.

\- No hay ninguna categoría así.- Dijo Haruhi con una gota de sudor.- De todas formas, ¿pódeis iros ya? Os voy a ver todo el semestre, cada uno puede pasar sus vacaciones como quiera, ¿no?

\- Reglas de la academia, artículo 9.- Empezo a decir Kyoya, haciendo que los gemelos y yo sonrieramos.- Trabajos a tiempo parcial, prohibidos.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? - Pregunto una petrificada Haruhi.

Los gemelos y yo acercamos nuestras caras y pusimos caras malvadas.

\- ¿Lo sabías? Esa persona esta haciendo un trabajo a tiempo parcial sin el permiso escolar.- Dijo Hikaru.

\- Vaya, que persona tan valiente.- Dijo Kaoru.

\- Me pregunto cuál será el castigo.- Dije yo.

Honey se subió encima de Mori y miró la revista de Karuizawa.

\- Venir aquí para escapar del calor es una idea muy buena.- Dijo Honey.

\- Y ya estamos cansados de los países extranjeros.- Dijo Kyoya ajustandose las gafas.

\- En efecto, todo el mundo tiene derecho a pasar las vacaciones como quiera, asi que no tienes derecho para detenernos.- Dijo Tamaki. - Nos quedaremos en la pensión como huéspedes VIP.

Haruhi parecía horrorizada.

\- ¡No quiero!- Gritó y cayo al suelo.

* * *

\- Lo siento pero solo queda una habitación.- Dijo Misuzu con cara de arrepentimiento.

\- Mm... Yo podría dormir contigo, ¿no Haruhi? - Le pregunte sonriendo.

\- Por mi no hay problema.- Dijo ella aún medio horrorizada.

\- ¿Y que pasa con nosotros? - Preguntaron los gemelos.

\- Esta decidido, me quedaré yo representando al Host Club.- Dijo Tamaki decidido.

\- Tama-chan, no es justo.- Dijo Honey con ojos llorosos.

\- ¿Asi que te parece bien acaparar toda la diversión? - Pregunto Hikaru.

\- Me pregunto quien era el que se quejaba hace solo un momento.- Dijo Kaoru.

Tamaki empezo a hundirse preguntadose si era una mala persona mientras me di cuenta de que a los gemelos se le había ocurrido algo.

\- Oye señor.-Dijo Kaoru.

\- He pensado un juego muy divertido, ¿querrías participar en él? - Dijo Hikaru.

\- Se llama "Competición para la habitación libre "Trabajo a tiempo parcial 'Refrescante' en Karuizawa".- Dijo Kaoru.

\- Quien le cause la impresión mas favorable a Misuzu-san se convertirá en el huesped.- Dijeron los dos a la vez.

\- ¡Que interesante! ¡Adelante con esta propuesta! - Dijo Misuzu saliendo de la nada y sonriendo.

\- Que divertido...- Dijo una deprimida Haruhi.

Y así empezo la competición. Tamaki empezó a arreglar una valla, pero se dio en el dedo y se le puso rojo, y eso no era muy refrescante. Honey no estaba haciendo nada, e intento hacerse el lindo, pero no funciono.

Los gemelos parecían que eran los que mejor estaban haciendolo. Guiaron a las clientas a sus habitaciones. Mori arregló una mesa.

Salí afuera, dónde estaban Kyoya y Haruhi.

\- ¿Tu no participas, Kyoya? - Le pregunto Haruhi.

\- Aunque gane, no tengo motivo para quedarme solo en esta clase de pensión.- Dijo Kyoya.- Observaré el expectaculo y luego iré a mi casa de verano de por aquí.

\- ¿Casa de verano? - Pregunto Haruhi.

\- Así es.- Dijo Kyoya.

\- Creo que todos tienen una por esta zona, incluida yo.- Dije sentandome.

Haruhi se quedo mirandonos y pude saber que pensaba que si teníamos todos sitios donde quedarse que nos fueramos ya, sacandome una sonrisa con ese pensamiento.

\- Y sobre esta competición refrescante...¿Quien creeis que ganará? ¿Apostamos? - Dijo Kyoya sonriente.

\- No quiero.- Dijo Haruhi. - No tengo ni idea.

\- Yo creo que es bastante obvio.- Dije sonriendo traviesamente.

\- Tan solo hay que pensar un poco.- Dijo Kyoya sonriendo también.

\- Honey a la vista es más lindo que refrescante, asi que no.- Dije yo.

\- Tamaki es refrescante si no hace nada, pero no es apropiado para esta competición.- Dijo Kyoya.

\- Además, suda mucho.- Añadí lanzando una mirada a Tamaki. Kyoya y Haruhi sonrieron.- Con solo verlos, los ganadores deberían ser Hikaru y Kaoru.

\- No obstante, hay un favorito...- Dijo Kyoya.

Haruhi y yo nos giramos y seguimos la mirada de Kyoya. Mori estaba sin camiseta cortando madera.

\- Entonces, ¿es Mori-sempai? - Pregunto Haruhi.

\- Pero, si Honey-sempai pierde la competición, Mori-semapi probablemente también se marchará.- Dijo Kyoya.

\- Asi que al final...- Dijo Hikaru sonriendo, haciendo que nos giraramos hacia él y su hermano.

\- En efecto somos los ganadores.- Dijo Kaoru sonriendo.

\- Pero la habitación que tenemos es de una sola persona.- Dijo Haruhi.

\- Ah, no te preocupes. Traeremos una cama de nuestra casa de verano.- Dijo Hikaru.

\- Si no es posible, encontraremos un modo de dormir juntos.- Dijo Kaoru.

\- La verdad es que siempre estan juntos.- Dijo Haruhi sonriente.

\- Nosotros nacimos juntos y no tuvimos otros amigos.- Dijo Hikaru sonriente. Pero era una sonrisa algo...triste.

\- Hasta hace unos años pensabamos que todo el mundo era idiota.- Dijo Kaoru con la misma sonrisa.

\- ¿Sabéis? Me recordáis a mis hermanos.- Dije sonriente ante el recuerdo de mis hermanos.- Ellos siempre han estado juntos también. Bueno, los tres juntos.

Hikaru y Kaoru se giraron para mirarme.

\- ¿Tus hermanos también duermen juntos? - Me preguntaron con curiosidad.

\- Si, a veces yo también duermo con ellos.-Dije sonriendo.

\- Pues si quieres puedes dormir con nosotros.- Dijo Hikaru sonriendo.

\- Me niego.- Dije rodando los ojos.

\- La competición aún no ha terminado.- Dijo Kyoya. - Tengo muchas formas de hacerla más interesante.

\- Esta persona es tan malvada que de hecho hace que se vea refrescante...- Susurramos Haruhi y yo a la vez.

Fuí con Haruhi un rato y cuando volví a salir me encontre a Kaoru solo.

\- ¿Kaoru, estas solo? ¿Y Hikaru? - Le pregunte subiendo las escaleras para llegar a la terraza donde estaba.

\- Se fue a lanzar las bolsas de basura.- Dijo Kaoru.

Estaba mirando a la dirección donde Tamaki estaba tocando el piano.

\- Ya veo que Kyoya ha ayudado a Tamaki.- Dije sonriente.

\- Si... Buen movimiento Kyoya.- Dijo Kaoru sonriendo.

Empecé a andar.

\- ¡Cuidado!- Grito Kaoru.

Me giré para ver lo que pasaba. Kaoru se lanzó contra mí tirandome al suelo y protegiendome con su cuerpo.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¿¡Se encuentran bien!? - Pregunto una chica, la causante del "casi" accidente.

El jarron estaba, roto, a poco espacio de nosotros.

\- Por poco, pero estamos a salvo.-Dijo Kaoru levantadoles el pulgar. Se giro hacia mí.- ¿Verdad?

\- Si... Gracias...- Le dije aún sorprendida.-No tenías que haber... Podrías haberte hecho daño.

\- Pero no me lo he hecho.- Dijo sonriente.

\- ¡Kaoru! ¡Naomi! - Grito Hikaru asustado.

Hikaru se agacho cortandose un poco la mano y giro a su hermano.

\- Kaoru, tienes un rasguño en la cara.- Dijo Hikaru preocupado.

\- Si, me he cortado un poco.- Dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Hikaru se agacho un poco y salieron rosas rojas de alguna parte. Sabía lo que significaba eso.

_Escena de amor fraternal no, porfavor._

\- ¿Hikaru? - Dijo Kaoru con voz suave.

\- No me asustes así.- Dijo Hikaru.

\- Si, perdona. Estoy bien.- Dijo Kaoru.

Hikaru se levanto, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

\- ¡BRAVOO! -Grito Misizu, asustandome.

\- ¿Que hace en el tejado? - Pregunte.

\- Ni idea.- Respondieron los gemelos.

\- ¡Los ganadores son los hermanos Hitachiin! - Dijo Misizu.

Pude oír a Tamaki quedandose paralizado.

\- Bueno, felicidades.- Dije sonriendoles.

Sus expresiones se volvieron terrorificas y se cogieron de las manos.

\- Bueno... no hay de que.- Dijeron a la vez.

Entonces me di cuenta.

\- Espera... Todo esto...¿era un plan? - Pregunte intentando no explotar de la ira.

\- ¿Quien sabe? Puede ser.- Dijeron a la vez.

...

\- ¿¡Pero que os pasa!? ¡Podríamos habernos hecho mucho daño! ¡Y tu Kaoru, estas herido! ¡Y tu también Hikaru! - Les grite muy enfadada mientras ellos tan solo se encogían de hombros y sacaban la lengua, claramente divertidos por la situación.

Al final deje de discutir con ellos, por que era en vano. Los demás no tardaron en irse. Iva a dirigirme a la habitación de Haruhi pero antes pase por la habitación de los gemelos para ver como estaban.

**Tercera persona:**

Hikaru y Kaoru estaban sentados en la cama con la cabeza agachada, cúando la puerta se abrió haciendo que levantaran sus cabezas. Naomi acababa de entrar.

\- Como lo suponía, ni os habéis molestado en poneros unas tiritas.- Dijo con cara de desaprobación.

Cogió dos tiritas que había traído. Se acerco a Kaoru y le puso una en la cara. Luego cogio la mano de Hikaru y se la puso también. Haciendo que los dos se ruborizaran un poco, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

\- Ya esta.- Dijo Naomi sonriendo satisfecha y dandose la vuelta para salir. Abrió la puerta pero se quedo quieta.- Y ahora lo digo en serio, podríamos habernos hecho mucho daño. La próxima vez que hagais algo peligroso por una tontería como esta me voy a enfadar.

Y con eso salió de la habitación, dejando a los hermanos Hitachiin sorprendidos y en el fondo contentos por su preocupación.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9:**

**La primera cita de Hikaru y Naomi.**

Me desperté a la misma hora que Haruhi y escuche música mientras ella empezaba con su trabajo. No tarde mucho en oir a unos gemelos bajando por la escalera. Parecía que estaban discutiendo.

\- ¡Buenos días, Naomi! - Dijeron sonrientes.

\- Buenos días.- Les dije yo aún mirando mi movil.

\- No has desayunado, ¿no? - Me preguntaron.

\- No, aún no.- Respondí yo.

Ellos me levantaron y me arrastraron hasta su mesa.

Le pedimos unas cosas "imposibles" a Haruhi y apareció Tamaki de la nada.

\- ¡No pidan lo irrazonable! - Dijo Tamaki después de haber golpeado con un papel como si fueran perros a Hikaru y Kaoru.-¿Piensan que ahora se han convertido en unos ricos de la nobleza?

Este es idiota.

\- Bueno, lo somos.- Dijeron Hikaru y Kaoru a la vez.

\- Rayos, tú también lo eres.- Dije rodando los ojos.

\- Cuándo esten en Karuizawa disfruten de lo que Karuizawa puede ofrecer.- Explico Tamaki dandonos una bandeja con una comida que parecía bastante apetitosa y explicando que era cada cosa.

\- ¿Por que él es...? - Empezo a decir Hikaru.

\- ¿...un maníaco de Nagano tan repentino? - Termino de decir Kaoru.

\- Se ha levantado muy temprano esta mañana, asi que Misizu-san le enseñó. - Explicó Haruhi.

\- Mientras los dos estaban roncando, incluso escribí una guía para nuestra acampada de entrenamiento.- Dijo Tamaki con rosas al rededor de él y con una guía en sus manos. Nos dio una a cada uno.

\- La verdad es que tienes mucho tiempo libre, ¿eh? - Dijo Haruhi.

\- Haruhi, durante este periodo de acampada no me tratas como a un sempai.- Leyo Tamaki de la guía acercandose a Haruhi.

\- Ah...- Tan solo dijo Haruhi.

Me levante y cuando me volví a girar encontre a Tamaki llorando en el suelo y Hikaru y Kaoru consolandole.

\- Es tan dramatico...- Dije rodando los ojos.

Empece a andar cuándo oí el ruido de la puerta.

\- ¡Buenos días! Vengo a entregar los comestibles de la tienda Everything.- Dijo un chico pelirrojo oscuro con ojos azul oscuro. Misuzu cogió el paquete y se fue contenta/contento.

No tarde en darme cuenta de quien era.

\- ¿Alex? - Pregunte yo sorprendida.

\- ¿Naomi? - Pregunto él igual de sorprendido y luego sonrió.

Los gemelos y Tamaki se habían acercado con caras sorpresa en sus rostros.

\- Esto...¿quienes son ellos? - Pregunto señalando a Hikaru y Kaoru que estaban agachados, Hikaru con cara de pocos amigos y Kaoru de curiosidad, a Tamaki que no paraba de mirarnos, y Haruhi detrás de ellos.

\- Son mis amigos y compañeros de instituto.- Dije sonriente. Note que se sorprendió pero no dijo nada. Luego señale a cada uno.- Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi y Tamaki.

\- Encantado, me llamo Alex.- Dijo Alex sonriendo.

* * *

\- Entonces...¿te va todo bien en Ouran? - Me preguntó.

\- Pues mejor de lo que pensaba.- Dije sonriendo.

Nos habíamos sentado y estabamos tomando un batido mientras hablabamos. Los gemelos estaban sentados en la barra a lo lejos y Kyoya, Haruhi, Tamaki, Mori y Honey en una mesa al lado de ellos.

\- Hacía mucho que no te veía... - Dijo sonriendo.

\- Ya... Desde que estas con el trabajo de tu abuelo, con el violin y yo en Ouran no hemos tenido mucho tiempo.- Dije yo.

\- Lo se, pero era por una buena causa. Justo iba a hablar contigo estas vacaciones. Tengo una sorpresa.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Para mí? - Pregunte extrañada.

\- Si, cuando empiece el curso lo sabrás.- Dijo guiñandome un ojo.- ¿Y dices que estan en el mismo club que tu?

\- Si...- Dije rodando los ojos.- Se llama el Host Club. Supongo que sabrás lo que es.

\- Pues si, me hago una idea. Pero no voy a preguntarte el por que estas en un club tan...extraño.- Dijo y rió un poco.

\- Si, mejor no preguntes.- Dije riendo yo también.

Giré para ver al Host Club mirandonos fijamente desde sus respectivos sitios.

_Me siento incómoda con esa gente mirandome así... _Pense.

\- Oye, ¿te parece bien que nos sentemos con ellos? Es que no soporto que me miren así.- Dije levantandome.

\- Mientras no sean de esos que restriegan el dinero que tienen, por mí vale.- Dijo él levantandose también.

\- No te prometo nada.- Dije rodando los ojos.

Nos sentamos con los demás y empezamos a hablar juntos. Menos Hikaru y Kaoru que seguían en la barra.

\- Hikaru, kaoru, ¡sentaos con nosotros!- Dijo Tamaki sonriente.- Es una ocasión muy rara para oír hablar de Naomi y sus hermanos en grado medio.

\- No es que este interesado en oírlo.- Dijo Hikaru echandose para atrás. Luego se puso sentado normal y se giro hacia nosotros con unos ojos no muy amables, que digamos.- Rayos, ¿esto no es estúpido? No se por que hablar de eventos pasados es tan divertido. Esta claro de que a ese le gusta Naomi. ¿No se da cuenta de que no esta interesada?

Y ahí fue cuando me levante. ¿¡Pero que se creía!? Hablando así a mi amigo. A uno de mis mejores amigos. Empece a andar hacia él.

\- Dentro de Naomi no hay espacio para que tu entres- Dijo Hikaru dandose la vuelta. Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase le había dado una torta en la cara.

\- ¡Eso no es algo que tu debas decidir, Hikaru! ¡No voy a permitir que insultes a mi amigo! ¿¡Quien te crees que eres!? - Le dije enfadada con la voz levantada.

Hikaru parecía petrificado. Se agacho un poco y parecía que temblaba un poco.

\- ¿Que dices...? ¿A quien le importan los demás? - Dijo Hikaru, dejándome confundida. Se levanto bruscamente.- ¿¡Que yo no soy tu amigo!?

Le mire la cara. Parecía...no se lo que parecía. ¿Tenía un rubor? Sería por el golpe.

Aguantamos nuestra mirada un segundo más hasta que el bajo la suya y empezó a andar hacia el piso de arriba. Kaoru se levanto preocupado.

\- ¡Hikaru, espérame! - Dijo Kaoru siguiéndole.

Y así desaparecieron los dos. Me dirigí a mi sitio otra vez.

\- Su mundo sigue siendo aún muy estrecho.- Dijo Tamaki.

\- Eso fue extraño...- Dijo Alex mirando a la dirección por dónde habían desaparecido.

\- Lo se. No esperaba que pasara esto.- Dije mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Esta bien. Creo que debería irme ya de todos modos.- Dijo Alex levantandose.

\- ¿Cuando nos volveremos a ver? - Le pregunte.

\- Te prometo que pronto.- Dijo él y me sonrió. Era extraño, no tenía una sonrisa amable ni nada parecido, era como misteriosa. Pero bonita.

Salimos todos a fuera. Alex estaba a punto de irse cuando alguien salió. Era Kaoru. ¿Con la ropa de Hikaru...?

\- Mis disculpas.- Dijo Kaoru imitando a como lo haría Hikaru. Bueno imitación, pero no para engañarme.

\- No, no fue nada.- Dijo Alex, pero sabía que le parecía que no era el mismo que había dicho todo eso. Alex es muy listo.

Y se fue. Nosotros seguimos diciendo adiós con las manos.

\- Kaoru, ¿por que te has hecho pasar por Hikaru? - Le pregunte sin mirarle.

Los demás se sorprendieron. Menos Haruhi, que lo sabía.

\- Oye, ¿que le ha pasado a la cicatriz de tu mejilla? - Le pregunte con ojos asesinos agarrando el lugar donde debería estar.

\- Me puse maquillaje.- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.- El mal humor de Hikaru me parece que va a durar un tiempo. Por eso necesito pedirte un favor Naomi, ¿puedes tener una cita conmigo mañana?

\- ¿Eh? - Dije.

\- ¿Un gemelo diabólico con una de mis hijas? ¡Ni hablar!- Dijo Tamaki poniendose en medio.

Haruhi y Kyoya alejaron a Tamaki.

\- Vamonos Tamaki.- Dijeron con caras de pocos amigos.

Cuando ya se habían ido, Kaoru se volvió a dirigir hacia mí.

\- Entonces, ¿que me dices? - Pregunto Kaoru sonriente.

\- Mm... Vale.- Respondí levantando los hombros.

* * *

**Día siguiente.**

**Tercera Persona POV:**

Naomi estaba sentada esperando a Kaoru. Se bajo un poco el vestido que esas criadas gemelas demonicas le habían puesto esta mañana. Era uno verde parecido al color de sus ojos, que habían diseñado Yuzuha Hitachiin y su madre juntas. Era muy bonito. Llevaba unas sandalias marrones también. Y el pelo lo llevaba suelto.

\- Perdona por la espera.- Dijo Hikaru.

Naomi levanto la vista para ver a Hikaru. Estaba medio sorprendida, medio enfadada.

\- ¿Y Kaoru? - Preguntó Naomi con cara aburrida.

\- Él...Esta enfermo.- Dijo Hikaru recordando lo que le había dicho su hermano. Tenía que acompñarla en su lugar para pedir perdon por lo del otro día y que no sabría sus sentimientos si no los confesaba.

_¿En que estaría pensando Kaoru...? ¿Y a que se refería con lo de los sentimientos? _Pensó Hikaru molesto.

\- Ah, ¿que hacemos? ¿nos vamos? - Pregunto Naomi sin mirarle.

\- No, me pidió que fuera su sustituto.- Dijo Hikaru.

Empezaron a andar ignorandose un poco el uno al otro. Naomi tenía la sensación de que les seguían.

Se sentaron en un banco.

\- ¿Y, a donde quieres ir? - Le pregunto Hikaru a Naomi.

\- No pense en nada ya que Kaoru dijo que me llevaría por ahí, ya veo que tu no tienes la misma imaginación.- Dijo Naomi con cara aburrida.

Hikaru iva a decir algo molesto, pero recordo las palabras de su hermano y se resigno.

\- ¿Por que no vamos a la zona comercial en frente de la estación? - Pregunto Hikaru intentando no sonar molesto.

\- ¿Necesitas comprarte ropa allí? - Pregunto Naomi intentando no reirse.- Por que la verdad yo no compro ropa de plebeyos.

Hikaru se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

\- Ni yo.- Dijo Hikaru rotundamente, molesto.

_Rayos, esto es molesto... _Penso Hikaru.

Irritación se reflejaba en ambas caras de Hikaru y Naomi.

\- ¡Helado! ¿Alguien quiere helado? - Pregunto Honey disfrazado de heladero. Naomi y Hikaru ivan a mirar de quien procedía la voz conocida. Pero una nube de humo no les dejo mucho que ver.

\- El señor de antes se parecía un poco a Honey-sempai, ¿no crees? - Dijo Hikaru y se giro hacia donde se suponía que debería estar Naomi. Miro hacia ambos lados sin verla.

La encontro en el puesto de delante pidiendo helado. Hikaru se acerco a ella.

\- ¡Oye, Naomi! No desaparezcas así...- Dijo Hikaru.

\- No había nada interesante que hacer contigo ahí, asi que pense en tomar un helado.- Dijo Naomi mirando a Hikaru por el rabillo del ojo.

_Luego somos Kaoru y yo los infantiles... _Penso un molesto Hikaru.

\- Toma.- Dijo Naomi tendiéndole un helado.- Dicen que los helados de aquí están muy ricos.

Hikaru la miro extrañado, pero finalmente se agacho un poco para tomar el helado. Naomi era un poco más alta que Haruhi, pero seguía siendo más baja que él.

Entonces Naomi acerco el helado a la cara de Hikaru, dandole en la nariz. Y así se quedaron unos segundos, Naomi sonriendo triunfalmente y Hikaru con cara petrificada ante el acto de la chica, sin ser consientes de un Host Club que les habían seguido riéndose de esa situación no muy lejos de ellos.

Hikaru finalmente se movió hacia atrás para quitar el helado de su nariz.

-¿Por que...has hecho eso? - Pregunto Hikaru con cara de pocos amigos, a punto de explotar. Habría hecho una escena si no fuera por que recordo las palabras de su hermano.

\- Lo siento, quería meterlo en tu boca pero no apunte bien.- Dijo Naomi encogiendose de hombros sonriendo traviesamente.

Tiro el helado a la basura y volvió a pedir dos. Uno de chocolate y el otro de vainilla. También cogió una servilleta. Le tendió el de vainilla y la servilleta.

\- No pienso caer otra vez.- Dijo Hikaru con ojos asesinos.

Naomi le sonrió. No traviesamente ni malvadamente. Tan solo una sonrisa.

\- No voy a hacer nada, pero si no te fías cógelo con la mano.- Dijo Naomi.

Hikaru cogió la servilleta y se limpió y luego tomo el helado.

\- Siento haberte tirado el helado a la cara.- Dijo Naomi sin dejar de sonreir.

Hikaru no la miró a los ojos y empezaron a andar...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10:**

**La primera cita de Hikaru y Naomi (segunda parte)**

\- Vamos a comprar verdura rebozada.- Sugirió Naomi.

\- La verdura rebozada es patética.- Dijo Hikaru rodando los ojos.

Naomi compró una bolsa, después de que Hikaru y ella tomaran un poco.

\- Deberías comprar recuerdos para el último día, ¿no crees? - Dijo Hikaru.

\- Es para Kaoru.- Dijo Naomi.- La próxima vez podemos venir con Kaoru.

\- ¿Como sabes... que estoy pensando en Kaoru?- Pregunto Hikaru mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Te conozco.- Dijo Naomi y siguió andando. Hikaru la miró y sonrió. Luego se fue con ella.

Y así empezaron a entrar en las tiendas y ver cosas. Empezaron a hablar y reír.

\- ¿Para que es este juguete? ¡Es muy repulsivo!- Dijo Hikaru cogiendo un juguete muy raro y riendo.

\- Ni idea, ¿se lo compramos a Tamaki? - Pregunto Naomi también riendose.

Mientras tanto con el Host Club.

\- ¡Los perdemos de vista unos segundos y ya hay un buen ambiente entre ellos! - Dijo Kaoru.

\- Aunque no estoy segura de que sea Hikaru quien la este llevando por los sitios.- Dijo Haruhi.

\- ¡Creo que el helado suavizó las cosas después de todo!-Dijo Honey.

\- No, no creo.- Dijo Mori.

\- Deberíamos volver ya.- Dijo Kaoru.

De vuelta con Hikaru y Naomi. Estaban mirando desde el exterior una tienda cuándo se oyo un trueno a lo lejos, mientras se acercaban unas nubes negras.

\- ¿Has oído eso? Parece que va a llover.- Dijo Naomi.

\- ¿Quieres regresar ya? - Pregunto Hikaru.

\- Si, no vaya a ser que nos coja la tormenta.- Dijo Naomi.

\- Podemos coger un taxi en la calle mayor.- Dijo Hikaru.

\- Vale.- Dijo Naomi.

\- ¿Naomi? - Dijo Alex detrás de Hikaru.

Hikaru abrió los ojos al reconocer esa voz.

\- Hola Alex, que casualidad encontrarnos.- Dijo Naomi dirgiendose hacia él. Hikaru los miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Estabáis de compras, ¿no? - Preguntó Alex.

\- Si, estabamos dando un paseo. Pero tenemos que volver ya.- Dijo Naomi sonriendole.

\- Puedo llevaros yo en mi vehículo, podría cogeros la tormenta.- Ofreció Alex.

\- No pasa nada, pediremos un taxi.- Dijo Hikaru girandose un poco. Naomi pudo ver que no estaba contento.

_¿Por que tiene que ponerse así de idiota? _Penso Naomi molesta. Oyo otro trueno. _Se van a mojar los regalos para el Host Club..._

\- Entonces contamos contigo Alex, no vaya a ser que se mojen los regalos.- Dijo Naomi.

Hikaru se veía triste pero Naomi no se giro para darse cuenta.

\- Deja que Naomi vaya en tu vehiculo.- Dijo Hikaru girandose un poco de manera que no se le veía la cara.

\- Hikaru... Es mejor ir- Empezo a decir Naomi siendo cortada por Hikaru.

\- ¡Haz lo que quieras de una vez! ¡Y recuerda las cosas de tu pasado y lo que quieras o lo que sea con él!- Gritó Hikaru y salió corriendo, dejando la bolsa con la verdura rebozada en el suelo.

\- Otra vez... Parece que odia los sucesos del pasado. Supongo que el también tendrá el suyo.- Dijo Alex.

Y Naomi se dio cuenta. El pasado, ¡claro! Ahora tenía todo sentido. Pensó en lo tonta que había sido por no darse cuenta.

\- Ya te has dado cuenta...¿no?- Dijo Alex, haciendo que Naomi se girara hacia él.- Ese chico no parece haber tenido un bonito pasado, ni que hubiera tenido amigos.

Naomi se quedo mirandole, pero no sorprendida, sabía como era Alex. Sus ojos azules como el hielo la miraban fijamente. Sonrió. Ese era Alex.

\- Alex, ¿podrías llevar estas bolsas a la pensión? Voy a ir a buscar a Hikaru.- Le dijo Naomi tendiendole las bolsas.

\- Lo que usted pida, señorita.- Dijo él sonriendo educadamente.

* * *

_En la pensión..._

Alex entró con las bolsas de los regalos. Hacía ya mucho rato que no se oían rayos.

\- Vaya, Alex. Me temo que no esta Naomi.- Dijo Tamaki.

\- Lo se, ella me dio estas bolsas y dijo que las trajera. Hikaru al ofrecer que los llevara de vuelta parece que se molesto y salió corriendo. Naomi poco después fue a buscarle.- Explico Alex.

Todos parecían preocupados después de eso. Kaoru el que más.

\- Voy a llamar- Empezo a decir Tamaki siendo cortado por Kaoru.

\- No, le llamo yo.- Dijo Kaoru sacando su telefono.

* * *

Hikaru estaba escuchando música refugiado debajo de un arbol cuándo sonó su telefono.

\- Vaya Kaoru, buen momento. Podrías mandar - Hikaru fue cortado por Kaoru.

\- ¡Idiota! Alex ha traido aquí las bolsas con regalos y nos ha dicho que Naomi fue detrás tuya para buscarte. ¡Piensa un poco más en tu acompañante! ¡Tienes que encontrarla!- Dijo Kaoru preocupado y colgó.

Hikaru se quedo paralizado. Había ido a buscarle. Naomi había ido a buscarle.

Hikaru empezo a correr y a buscarla por todas partes, preguntandole también a la gente. No la encontraba por ninguna parte. Estaba empezando a preocuparse. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Hikaru aparto esos pensamientos de su mente. Por ultimo entró en una cafeteria moderna que estaba casi vacía. Y la vio sentada, mojada. Ella no se dio cuenta de su presencia. Se notaba que estaba muerta de frio.

Hikaru entró en la tienda de enfrente y compró una manta. Volvió a entrar en la cafeteria. Se acercó a donde estaba Naomi. Ella levanto la vista y se alivio al ver a Hikaru. De repente el rostro de Naomi mostro enfado.

\- Hikaru- Empezo a decir Naomi siendo cortada por Hikaru, quien se sento a su lado en los sillones de dos donde estaba sentada y la envolvió con la manta que acababa de comprar. Hikaru paso su brazo por detrás de ella y la cogio por el hombro acercandola más a él.

\- Lo siento.- Dijo Hikaru ocultando sus ojos con el flequillo.- Perdoname por haberte dejado sola...por decir cosas malas de un buen amigo tuyo. Lo siento...

Naomi entrecerro los ojos y sonrió.

\- Y yo siento haberte golpeado y gritado... A veces no pienso antes de hacer las cosas.- Dijo Naomi.

\- Supongo que en parte me lo merecía...- Dijo Hikaru.

\- Desde que mi padre nos abandonó he tenido miedo a estar sola y que la gente me dejara. Gracias... por venir a buscarme...- Dijo Naomi.

Unas lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Hikaru pero Naomi decidió no decir nada.

* * *

_En la pensión..._

\- Esto es para ti, Honey.- Dijo Naomi dandole un dulce.

Naomi y Hikaru les habían dado unos regalos a todos. Tamaki no había quedado satisfecho con el suyo. Era el juguete raro del otro día.

\- Ah, Kaoru, Hikaru, tengo otra cosa para vosotros.- Dijo Naomi metiendo la mano en la bolsa y sacando dos pulseras. Una del yin y otra del yang.

\- ¿Cuando has comprado eso?- Le pregunto Hikaru.

\- Cuanda fuiste al baño.- Dijo Naomi.

Naomi le dio el yin a Kaoru y el yang a Hikaru.

-Gracias.- Dijeron Hikaru y Kaoru sonriendo.

**Al día siguiente:**

Hikaru y los demás, excepto Kaoru y Kyoya, estaban abajo con Alex, quien había traido una sandía. Kaoru y Kyoya estaban observando desde el piso de arriba.

\- Por cierto...respecto al plan de la cita de ayer, ¿no consideraste la posibilidad de que esto podría desarrollar unos sentimientos de amor?- Dijo Kyoya mirando hacia abajo.

\- Aún es demasiado pronto para eso. Hikaru es un idiota.- Dijo Kaoru girando la pulsera que tenía puesta. La que le había regalado Naomi.

\- ¡Oh, hey! - Dijo Tamaki desde abajo, feliz- ¡Vayamos a abrir la sandía!

Todos abajo parecían felices. Y Kaoru les sonrió.

\- Bueno, nuestro club esta lleno de idiotas.- Dijo Kyoya ajustandose las gafas, sonriendo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11:**

**La sorpresa.**

**Naomi POV:**

De vuelta otra vez al instituto. Ayer había vuelto a casa de los gemelos, quienes me habían dado una calurosa acogida.

El resto de las vacaciones quede con mis amigos del antiguo instituto, sobre todo con Alex, y mis hermanos. Menos algunos días que me vino a buscar el Host Club y fuimos a centros plebeyos, etc. Una de las veces Kyoya se perdió. Bueno, Tamaki le perdió. Y le encontramos con Haruhi.

Ahora todo de vuelta a la normalidad. Bueno, "normalidad".

\- ¡Haruhi! No trates tan mal a tu querido padre.- Lloraba Tamaki como un niño pequeño. Haruhi ponía cara de no inmutarse.

\- Tamaki, no eres mi padre. Con uno tengo suficiente.- Dijo Haruhi rodando los ojos.

Suspire. Dentro de poco llegarían los invitados.

La puerta se abrió. Alex apareció tras la puerta.

\- ¡Alex! ¿Que haces aqui? - Dije levantandome sonriendole.

\- Esta era la sorpresa, me han admitido en Ouran por una beca de música.- Dijo él guiñandome un ojo.

\- ¡Vaya eso es increible! - Dije contenta.

\- ¡Que bien, ahora Alex-chan esta con nosotros! - Dijo Honey agarrando a Alex y dandole vueltas.

\- Hola.- Saludó Haruhi sonriendo tan natural como siempre.

\- Hola Alex, bienvenido al Host Club.- Dijo Tamaki alegre abriendo las manos señalando la sala.

\- Con que este es el famoso Host Club... Me gustaría pedir a Naomi, quiero pasar el rato con ella.- Dijo Alex.

Los gemelos aparecieron delante suya.

\- ¿Seguro que puedes permitirte...?- Dijo Hikaru.

\- ¿...pedir a Naomi? - Dijo Kaoru.

\- En definitiva, ¿tienes dinero?- Dijeron a la vez.

\- Puedo permitirme pedirla una vez.- Dijo Alex con una sonrisa agria.

\- Oye, estas en la misma clase que Tamaki y yo, ¿no? - Pregunto Kyoya ajustandose las gafas.

\- Si.- Dijo Alex.

No tardaron en llegar los clientes. Hoy tenía bastante. Me fijé en Hikaru y Kaoru, que no habían dicho una palabra desde que había llegado Alex.

_Espero que no pase nada... Ya estaba bien el último día que estubimos en Karuizawa. _Pensé.

Terminaron las actividades del Host Club.

\- Oye, ¿donde te quedas a dormir? - Le pregunte.

\- En casa de mi tía.- Respondió él.

Mentía, incluso dudaba de que tubiera una tía. Pero no me diría la verdad delante del Host Club. A veces no me dice la verdad ni cuando estamos a solas.

Y era dificil dar con él. Desaparecía durante un tiempo, volvía, se iva otra vez...

Todos nos dirigimos hacia casa. Estabamos en la limusina. Hikaru a mi izquierda y Kaoru a mi derecha. Sin decir una palabra.

\- ¿Por que estáis tan callados? - Les pregunte.

\- Por nada.- Dijeron a la vez.

Fruncí el ceño. Ojala que no fuera por Alex, por que no pensaba aguantar todo un curso así. Decidí dejar a un lado eso.

Saque un cuaderno y un boli. Abrí el cuaderno por una página en blanco. Escribí: COSAS QUE HACER EN ESTE CURSO.

\- ¿Que estas haciendo? - Pregunto Kaoru.

\- Voy a hacer una lista de cosas que debemos hacer en este curso.- Dije sonriendo.

\- ¿Quienes?- Pregunto Hikaru.

\- Nosotros tres. Estamos en la misma casa y siempre hacer lo mismo no es divertido. Voy a escribir cosas que podemos hacer.- Explique.

Hikaru abrió los ojos y Kaoru sonrió.

\- A ver...- Dije mientras escribía: CARRERAS DE COLCHONES.

\- ¿Que es eso? - Pregunto Hikaru curioso.

\- Ya lo vereis...- Dije sonriendo traviesamente.

Llegamos a la mansión. Nos sentamos en el salon a escribir mas cosas que hacer. Hoy era el primer día de insituto asi que no había tarea.

Parece que con eso de las cosas que hacer los gemelos volvieron a la normalidad.

\- Hacer una telaraña.- Dije mientras lo escribía.

\- ¿Una telaraña? - Pregunto Hikaru frunciendo el ceño.

\- Si, con lanas.- Dije yo.

\- Eso parece aburrido.- Dijeron Hikaru y Kaoru poniendo caras aburridas.

Sonreí traviesamente. Seguramente pensarían que es como un trabajo de plastica.

\- No es nada aburrido. Es convertir una habitación en una telaraña.- Dije yo.

Seguimos escribiendo una lista de cosas que hacer entre Hikaru, Kaoru y yo. La lista era así:

· CARRERAS DE COLCHONES.

· HACER UNA TELARAÑA.

· MARATÓN DE BAILAR AL JUST DANCE.

· UNA NOCHE ENTERA SIN DORMIR.

· GASTAR UNA BROMA PESADA A TAMAKI.

· IR A UN PARQUE DE ATRACCIONES (CON EL HOST CLUB)

· MARATON DE PELICULAS DE MIEDO.

· IR A UNA PLAYA (CON EL HOST CLUB)

· IR A UN CIRCO (CON EL HOST CLUB)

· INTENTAR COCINAR ALGO ( SI SALE MAL SE LO DAMOS A TAMAKI)

Esas eran las cosas que de momento teniamos en la lista. Estabamos contentos con el resultado.

Despues de jugar a wii sports, cenamos y dormimos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12:**

**La declaración de 'derrotar a Honey' de Chika-kun.**

Estabamos en el Host Club. Haruhi aún no había llegado. Mori y Honey habían llegado hace rato pero en ese momento no los veía.

Oímos unos golpes y fuimos a ver lo que era. Honey estaba peleando con alguien.

\- ¡Oh, ya vuelven a hacerlo! - Dijo Tamaki sonriendo con una mano en la barbilla.

\- Hubiera preferido que su lugar de batalla fuese otro.- Dijo Kyoya tranquilo, con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Por que se lo toman tan a la ligera? - Dijo Haruhi acercandose a nosotros.

\- ¡Oh! - Dijimos todos a la vez cuando el otro chico cogió un palo.

Renge, me dijeron que era la administradora del club, estaba informando del acontecimiento en vivo. _Raro. _Pense.

Después de unos asombrosos movimientos, el otro chico dio a Honey con el arma y lo derribo.

\- ¡Honey-sempai ha sido derribado!- Dijo Hikaru.

\- ¿Sera esta la primera victoria de Chika?- Dijo Kaoru.

_Con que se llama Chika y han hecho esto más veces..._

\- ¿Lo logre? - Pregunto cansado Chika.

\- No, la victoria es de Honey-sempai.- Dijo Renge levantandose, seria.

Chika miró a sus pies. Estaban clavados al suelo.

\- Es kagenui.- Dijo Mori.

Honey se levanto y se sacudió tan adorable como siempre. _Sin daños... _Pense.

\- ¡Ha sido un combate genial! - Dijo Renge bajando con una maquina.

\- No tengo ni idea de que esta pasando por aqui pero... antes de nada, ¿quien es él?- Pregunto Haruhi.

\- Oh, ¿no puedes suponerle viéndole la cara? Es el hermano menor de Honey-sempai.- Dijo Tamaki.

\- ¡Oh! - Dijimos Haruhi y yo tapandonos la boca.

\- Ahora que los miro son igualitos.- Dije yo.

* * *

Nos sentamos Haruhi y yo a hablar con él. Nos explicó que la pelea era una disciplina de su familia.

\- Ya veo...- Dijo Haruhi con una gota de sudor.

\- ¿Todo eso eran disciplinas familiares, eh? - Dije yo con otra gota de sudor.

Tamaki le ofreció pastel.

\- No me gustan los dulces.- Dijo Chika.

Tamaki puso cara triste.

\- ¿En serio es familiar de Honey...? - Dije yo con cara aburrida.

Hikaru y Kaoru aparecieron detrás de nuestro sofa con caras aburridas.

\- Esto... A quien le gusta el pastel y es el chico loli mas indulgente...- Dijo Hikaru.

\- Que ademas será el próximo señor de la familia Haninozuka...- Dijo Kaoru.

\- Está justo ahí.- Terminaron los dos señalando a Honey, que estaba tomando pastel.

No se veía ningun amor en los ojos de Chika.

\- Definitivamente no admitiré a alguien tan estúpido como Mitsukuni como el próximo señor de la familia.- Dijo Chika.

Me quede paralizada por la forma que hablaba de su hermano.

\- En efecto es fuerte, pero ha dejado de entrenarse para seguir este camino de decadencia. Ya no tiene derecho de llamarse a sí mismo un Haninozuka. He querido decirte esto desde hace mucho tiempo.- Dijo Chika levantandose y saliendo del Host Club.

Honey se veía triste.

\- Honey-sempai...- Dijimos Haruhi y yo.

\- Honey-sempai, ¿que debería de hacer con este trozo de tarta que ha sobrado?- Dijo Tamaki sonriente.

Honey se lo tomó y ya parecía estar feliz.

\- Con que fuiste miembro del club de karate...- Dije sonriendo.

\- ¿Por que lo dejaste por algo como el Host Club? - Pregunto Haruhi sonriente.

\- ¿Como que algo como es Host Club? - Dijo Tamaki acercandose a Haruhi molesto.

\- Es que el club de Karate es mucho más razonable.- Dijo Haruhi.

\- Claro. Veo una tontería este club comparado con el club de Karate.- Dije con expresión aburrida.

\- ¡Gaaan! - Dijo Tamaki y se fue contra la pared. Típico en él.

Entonces los gemelos nos contaron la historia de "Honey el capitán espartano". Más tarde Tamaki se unió contando la historia. Debido a su estatura los demás decían cosas de él y su padre dijo que tenía que esforzarse al maximo por ser fuerte y parecer duro. Asi que Honey le hizo caso y se dedico al máximo. Y tubo que desterrar todos sus lindos bienes uno a uno.

\- ¡Es una historia para llorar! - Dijeron los gemelos llorando.

\- ¿Para llorar? - Dijo Haruhi con una gota de sudor.

Siguieron contando la historia. Contaron como Tamaki convenció a Honey de que fuera el mismo, que esa era la verdadera fuerza. Honey lucho contra su padre para poder dejar el club de Karate. Le gano pasando como uno de los mejores luchadores de su familia. Dicen que quien albitró el combate dijo que nunca exibiera su 100% en un combate en público.

\- ¡Bien mis queridos subditos! - Dijo Tamaki.- ¡Comenzaremos el gran plan de batalla de 'Hacer que los hermanos Haninozuka se lleven bien'!

\- Sabía que diría eso...-Dijo Haruhi rodando los ojos.

* * *

Estabamos mirando desde una ventana a Chika como entrenaba. Estaba siendo siempre comparado con Honey.

\- Eso es sólo una cuestión de complejos.-Dijo Hikaru.

\- Es porque siempre le comparan y odia a su hermano más de lo que debería. Su hermano es mejor que él, tal vez por eso su personalidad fue por mal camino.-Dijo Kaoru.

\- Es tan frecuente que es aburrido.-Dijeron Hikaru y Kaoru.

Se fueron andando arrastrandome con ellos.

\- ¡Vamos a buscar algo con que jugar!-Dijeron a la vez.

\- ¡Oigan! ¿Que pasa con esa actitud tan poco cooperativa?- Dijo Tamaki.

\- Es que pensamos que puede haber una razón más interesante detrás de todo esto.-Dijeron Hikaru y Kaoru.

\- ¿¡Que significan exactamente los sentimientos de Honey-sempai y Chika para ustedes!? -Dijo Tamaki enfadado haciendo movientos exagerados.

\- Aqui estoy de acuerdo con Tamaki. Los sentimientos de Honey son importantes.-Dije yo.

Honey apareció con su conejito.

-Tama-chan, Nao-chan, da igual.- Dijo Honey triste. - Yo estoy bien aunque Chika-chan me odie. Si Chika-chan puede crecer rápidamente y con mucha salud, entonces yo seré feliz.

\- No, de hecho es más alto que tú.-Dijeron los gemelos.

\- Ya ha crecido bastante.-Dije con una gota de sudor.

\- Esto...estan haciendo mucho ruido.-Dijo Chika abriendo la puerta irritado.

\- ¡Ups! - Dijimos petrificados los gemelos, Tamaki y yo.

\- Mitsukuni, te dije que no te acercaras a mí en el instituto.-Dijo Chika atacandole con una patada que fácilmente la paró Honey. Nos echamos hacia atrás por la patada.

\- Extraterrestre...-Dijo Chika con desprecio.

\- ¿Extraterrestre? - Se preguntaron Hikaru y Kaoru mirandose.

\- Solo porque sea más fuerte no es que sea un extraterreste...-Dijo Haruhi.

\- ¿Acaso esta mal que le gusten las cosas lindas y los dulces? Creo que deberías respetar los gustos de tu hermano. - Dije yo frunciendo el ceño.

\- No es por eso...-Dijo Chika y luego explotó señalando a Honey y sobresaltando a Tamaki.- ¿¡No les parece muy raro!? ¡Cada noche después de la cena este tipo devora con facilidad tres pasteles enteros!

\- ¿Así es como vive Honey-sempai en su casa...? - Pregunte con una gota de sudor aunque tampoco es que me extrañara mucho.

\- Y la semana pasada cuando me desperte en medio de la noche le vi con un banquete de dulces y dijo que era la noche especial semanal de los pasteles.- Dijo Chika indignado.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Haruhi y yo no parabamos de sudar.

\- ¿¡No me digan que eso no da miedo!?- Gritó Chika fuera de control.- ¡Recibe instrucciones de su conejito y come pasteles toda la noche! ¿¡En serio no creen que es un extraterrestre!?

\- ¿No creen que...?- Empezo a decir Haruhi.

\- ¿...lo que esta diciendo su hermanito...?- Dijo Tamaki.

\- ¿...esta empezando a tener sentido?-Dijimos los gemelos y yo.

\- Aunque eso antes estabamos muy unidos, y cuándo dejaron de gustarle esas cosas alguien le dijo algo innecesario.-Dijo Chika.- Algo cómo "reconocer lo que realmente te gusta es el significado de la fuerza verdadera"... Desde ese momento todo es un infierno...

Tamaki estaba petrificado y Chika en el suelo.

\- Ya veo. Los problemas de Chika...-Dijo Hikaru.

\- Han sido causados por nuestro señor.-Dijo Kaoru.

Tamaki empezo a quejarse.

\- No sabía que Chika-chan odiaba tanto las cosas dulces...-Dijo Honey.

\- Ese no es el punto aquí Honey-sempai.-Dijeron Tamaki y Haruhi.

\- Pero les debo mucho a Tama-chan y al Host Club y no voy cambiar mi forma de ser. Por eso resolvamos esto como hombres.-Dijo Honey serio.

De repente estabamos en una llanura. Empezaron su pelea invertida. Si ganaba Chika, Honey dejaría de tomar pasteles por la noche.

Entonces Mori empezo a explicarnos la relación de Chika y Honey, que no estaba tan mal. Estaba sorprendida, pero no por el combate o la simple explicación de Honey y la relación con su hermano, si no por que era la primera vez que oía a Mori hablar tanto.

\- Mitsukuni perderá a proposito y dejará ganar a Yasuchika.- Finalizo Mori.

En ese mismo momento Honey dio un golpe muy fuerte a Chika dejandolo en el suelo.

\- Sin piedad ni compasión.- Dije con los ojos muy abiertos.

Mori-sempai estaba de piedra en el suelo.

\- ¡Mori-sempai!- Dijimos los gemelos, Tamaki y yo.- ¡No importa!

Mientras intentabamos animarlo, Honey estaba feliz y había decidido hacer la noche especial de los pasteles tres veces a la semana. Chika estaba medio muerto en el suelo.

_Pobre Chika..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13:**

**Festival de Iris.**

**Día 1:**

\- ¿¡La segunda de la clase!? -Dijimos Tamaki, los gemelos, Honey y yo.

Estabamos en el Host Club. Acababamos de terminar.

\- Si... En el último examen baje mucho la nota debido a...un error...- Explico Haruhi un poco avergonzada.

Se le olvido rellenar un hueco

Silencio.

\- Parece que la estupidez de este club se le ha pegado incluso a Haruhi.-Dije rodando los ojos.

\- ¡Oye! ¿A que te refieres?- Preguntaron molestos Tamaki y los gemelos.

\- Nada, nada... Bueno tampoco es para tanto ser la segunda, ¿no?- Dije yo escogiendome de hombros.

Kyoya carraspeó haciendo que nos giraramos hacia él. Estaba sentado.

\- Si Haruhi baja de nota, lo más probable es que la expulsen de Ouran, recuerden que es becada.- Dijo Kyoya mientras escribía algo en su libreta.

Caras petrificadas y silencio.

Tamaki empezó a buscar en un baúl frenéticamente.

\- ¡No esta...!- Grito Tamaki con ojos llorosos.

Rápidamente cogió un peluche (con unos ojos muy raros, por cierto). Lo puso en la cabeza de Haruhi.

\- ¡No te angusties Haruhi! ¡Quería darte mi lapicero de la suerte pero no lo encuentro! ¡Tomalo en su lugar!- Dijo Tamaki apretando el peluche contra su cara.

\- No necesito un amuleto de la suerte con una mirada como esa.-Dijo Haruhi mirando hacia otro lado.

\- ¡Eso es muy cruel Haruhi!-Dijo Tamaki llorando.

De repente, todos estabamos vestidos de profesores y llevabamos gafas (todos menos Kyoya y Haruhi).

\- ¡Escoge a tu maestro!- Dijimos a la vez.

\- ¡No quiero!- Dijo Haruhi.

* * *

Haruhi estaba con una chica llamada Ayame ayudandola, Kyoya le pidió que lo hiciera. Tamaki estaba sentado en la ventana mirando la lluvia, deprimido por no haber podido ayudar a Haruhi.

\- Deja de lloriquear señor.- Dijo Kaoru molesto.

\- La lluvia ya es bastante deprimente por si sola.- Dijo Hikaru molesto.

\- Hay otro problema que acaba de surgir...No puedo hablar en voz alta, pero...-Dijo Tamaki.

Nos reunimos los gemelos, Tamaki, Honey y yo en un círculo.

\- ¡Kuma-chan ha sido secuestrado! Al igual que mi lapicero.- Dijo Tamaki enseñando la foto del peluche raro de antes.

\- ¿Por que tienes una foto del peluche de ojos raros? - Pregunte yo.

\- ¿Quien querría un oso con ojos tan extraños? ¡Probablemente se fue de paseo! - Dijo Honey intentando parecer serio sin dejar de ser adorable.

\- Tal vez huyo.- Dijo Kaoru poniendose una mano en la barbilla.

\- Quizas se canso de usted, señor...- Dijo Hikaru.

\- ¡AHH! ¿¡QUIEN SE CANSO DE QUIEN!?- Dijo Tamaki elevando la voz molesto.

\- Se que hay gente que estudia con un cierto nivel de ruido... Pero esto va mas alla de un cierto nivel de ruido. Dicen que quieren ayudar a Fujioka, pero sus acciones no concuerdan con la intención. Este es el tipo de hipocresia que detesto. Asi que, porfavor, ¿podrían callarse?- Dijo la chica que estaba ayudando a Haruhi con ojos como hielo sin parar ni um momento para respirar.

Estabamos en el suelo jadeando.

\- Señor...¿Acaso es una experta de buceo?- Dijeron los gemelos.

\- No ha parado ni un segundo, ¿cuando respira? - Dije yo.

\- También lo note. Su monotono y distintivo tono de voz me recuerda a...- Dijo Tamaki.

\- ¡Señorita Morse!- Dijimos a la vez sin elevar mucho la voz.

¡Porque cuando habla suena como al código morse!

Su apodo quedó establecido.

\- Señorita, ¿quiere pan de melon? Se que no sabe a melon pero por lo menos puedes apreciar el deseo de elegancia proveniente de los plebeyos.- Dijo Tamaki tan adulador como siempre, tendiendole a la "Señorita Morse" pan de melon.

\- Podemos trabajar mejor si tenemos un poco de hambre. Si tienes tiempo para engañarte a ti mismo con esa simpatía que dices tener en favor de los plebeyos ... ¿Por que no haces un pan de melon que en realidad sepa a melon? - Dijo "Señorita Morse", bueno, mejor llamarla por su nombre, Ayame.

Tamaki se desmayo por sus palabras.

\- ¡AH, SEÑOR! - Dijimos los gemelos, Honey y yo.

\- Y yo pensaba que la sinceridad tan directa de Haruhi era cruel, pero esta mujer y su técnica sofocante va mas allá.- Dije yo.

\- Nunca habíamos conocido a alguien que hablara mas que nuestro señor...- Dijeron los gemelos.

\- Cuando Ayame y Tamaki estan en el mismo cuarto la situación se pone tensa. Justo como lo había anticipado.- Dijo Kyoya ajustandose las gafas.

\- ¿¡Si ya lo sabías, por que la trajiste aquí!?- Dijimos los gemelos y yo, mirandole con los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Tienes algo en contra de Tamaki-sempai? - Pregunto Haruhi a Ayame con una gota de sudor.

\- Veamos... La lluvia se supone que es muy buena, pero sigue sin gustarme... Puede ser inteligente y popular con las chicas. Puede parecer encantador a los ojos de la mayoría de las personas y aun asi, hay algo acerca de el que me causa repulsion.- Dijo Ayame.

En otras palabras, lo odia.

* * *

**Día 3:**

Tamaki estaba mirando desde la esquina del sofa hacia Haruhi y Ayame, quienes estaban estudiando.

\- ¿Que esta haciendo señor? - Pregunto Hikaru.

\- ¿Esta aburrido? - Dijo Kaoru.

\- Dice que si molesta a Ayame, distraera a Haruhi de sus estudios.- Dijo Honey.

\- ¿Por que no se va a casa entonces? - Pregunte yo.

\- Dice que tiene que observar.- Dijo Honey.

Silencio.

Estan aburridos.

\- ¡Hikaru, Kaoru! ¡Lleven este té a las damas! Pero no digan que yo los envié. ¡Y averiguen como va Haruhi!- Dijo Tamaki nervioso tendiendoles unas bandejas a los gemelos.

\- Estas actuando como el padre de una hija que trajo por primera vez el novio a casa.- Dije yo rodando los ojos.

\- Tama-chan, ¿donde esta tu orgullo de padre? ¡Mantente firme! - Le riño Honey.

\- Por cierto...- Dijo Hikaru.

\- Ellas ya le escucharon señor.- Dijo Kaoru dejando petrificado a Tamaki.

Ayame suspiro.

\- Tienes mucho con lo que lidiar...- Le dijo Ayame a Haruhi.

\- Sabes, tengo una meta. Quiero saber hasta donde puedo llegar. Lo que los demás piensen es irrevelante, ¿no?- Dijo Haruhi.

Ayame parecía sorprendida por sus palabras.

\- Yo... Todo lo que quiero es estudiar en silencio. Por eso, no soporto a las personas que me interrumpen. Incluso mas cuando mis nervios son alterados de forma innecesaria por-Dijo Ayame siendo cortada por los gemelos.

Los gemelos estaban detras de Ayame tocando su pelo.

\- ¡AH, RIZOS NATURALES DESCUBIERTOS!- Dijeron los gemelos.

Ayame se giro bruscamente.

\- Apuesto a que su cabello es muy rizado. ¿Acaso lo ha lisado? - Dijo Kaoru.

\- Si le cuesta tanto trabajo mantenerlo lacio, debería probar un peinado ondulado que funciona mejor con- Dijo Hikaru siendo cortado por Ayame.

\- ¡Alto!- Dijo ella y se levanto bruscamente.- ¡POR ESO LES DIJE QUE ODIO LA LLUVIA! ¿Y QUE SI MI CABELLO NO ES LACIO? ¡TU ERES EL QUE LO CREYO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO!

Al principio pense que se refería a los gemelos, pero en realidad se estaba dirigiendo a Tamaki, quien estaba en shock.

\- Ayame...- Dije yo con los ojos abiertos.

\- GRACIAS A TI, ME SIENTO INCÓMODA, MIENTRAS TU NI SIQUIERA TIENES UNA SOLA GOTA DE SUDOR EN EL SEGUNDO LUGAR. ¡YA TUBE SUFICIENTE! ¡DEJA DE CONFUNDIR MIS SENTIMIENTOS! - Dijo Ayame con un rubor y salió corriendo.

\- ¡Ayame!- Dijo Haruhi sorprendida levantandose de la silla.

-Justo como pense. Tiene un complejo debido a las cualificaciones.- Dijo Kaoru.

\- Bueno... Es que estar constantemente vencida por él...- Dijo Hikaru dirigiendose a Tamaki, quien estaba rojo.

\- ¿EH? - Dijo Tamaki girandose hacia Hikaru.

\- Yo creo que... a ella le gusta mucho Tamaki.- Dije yo haciendo que todos se giraran hacia mi.

\- Te aseguro que... ¡A ella le gusta mucho Tama-chan!- Dijo Honey dulcemente.

* * *

Habíamos ido detrás de ella. Tamaki se adelanto. No pude oir lo que estaba diciendo Tamaki, pero vi a Ayame con los ojos llorosos y a ese horrible peluche en sus brazos.

\- ¡Todos, vengan aqui! - Dijo Tamaki chasqueando los dedos.

\- ¡Si, señor!- Dijimos los gemelos, Honey y yo.

\- El Host Club recibe a sus clientes incluso cuando llueve, ¡y tengo una idea para el evento de Junio!

* * *

\- ¡Un festival de Iris! ¡Explendido!- Dijo una clienta.

\- Pense que sería bueno celebrar a esta hermosa flor que florece en la temporada de lluvias.- Dijo Tamaki a su clienta.

Los gemelos habían traido a Ayame, con su nuevo peinado. Ondulado.

\- Aqui. Por favor, unase a nosotros señorita Ayame.- Dijo Tamaki sonriendole y dandole una mano.

Ayame cogio la mano y fue con él. Rápidamente empezaron todas a decirle cumplidos.

Y, después de todo, ¿que fue de Ayame? Ella se convirtió una visitante asidua y transmite de manera interminable su código morse. Por cierto, Haruhi consiguió resolver el examen de recuperación sin dificultad.

Ese día también vino Alex, y a partir de ese día las malas miradas de los gemelos acabaron.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, y si quereis saber quien es Ayame, es la chica que aparece en el capitulo donde Kyoya conoce a Tamaki. Tamaki le dice sobre su cabello liso. Es por si no lo entendiais o algo :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14:**

**¡Halloween!**

**Naomi POV:**

Estabamos en clase, debatiendo asuntos con el delegado. Kaoru parecía pensativo.

\- Vamos a pasar al siguiente asunto del día.- Dijo el delegado.- Me gustaría que discutiéramos la actividad especial que debemos hacer para la semana que viene.

\- ¿Actividad? - Pregunto Haruhi.

\- Para Halloween.- Dijo Kaoru sonriente.

\- Haruhi-kun, como entraste como estudiante especial desde el instituto medio probablemento no conozcas esto. Aquí en Ouran, coincidiendo con la corrección de los examenes de prueba, se cancelan las clases cada año desde ahora hasta el último día de octubre. Nos han dado permiso para organizar una fiesta de máscaras en el campus.- Dijo la subdelegada mientras borraba la pizarra, sonriendo.

\- Además nos permiten utilizar un día entero para que hagamos un evento en clase.- Dijo el delegado.

\- ¿Evento...?- Pregunto Haruhi.

\- Bueno, cada año...- Dijo Kaoru.

\- Solemos hacer fiestas de té...o vemos películas...- Dijo Hikaru.

Renge salió vestida con un uniforme raro de...alguna parte.

\- ¡Insuficiente! ¡Insuficiente, digo!- Dijo Renge.- ¡Halloween! ¡El final del verano y el inicio del invierno! ¡Un día en que los humanos se visten igual que unos fantasmas y unos demonios!

Renge estaba subida en una mesa mientras la mirabamos con gotas de sudor. El delegado apareció al lado de la mesa.

\- Houshakuji-san, aún estamos en nuestra sesión de tutoría. Baja del escritorio por favor.- Dijo el delegado.

\- El cosplay y las fiestas del té, ¡lo hacemos cada día en el Host Club! ¡Y ahora mismo, les propongo un Especial de Halloween la Prueba del Torneo del Miedo a todos ustedes!- Dijo Renge.

HALLOWEEN-PRUEBA DEL TORNEO DEL MIEDO.

\- Un especial de Halloween...- Dijo Hikaru sonriendo, interesado.

\- ¿Una prueba del Torneo del Miedo...?- Dijo Kaoru sonriendo, interesado.

\- Interesante...- Dije sonriendo.

\- Pediremos al delegado que abra los salones del instituto por la noche. Entonces todos saldrán por turnos para asustar a los demás.

\- ¡Una idea buenísima! ¡Nos apuntamos!- Dijeron los gemelos sonriendo, Kaoru apoyandose en Hikaru. Sus caras pasaron a ser terrorificas.

\- A mí absolutamente me encanta...- Dijo Hikaru.

-...el instituto por la noche.- Dijo Kaoru.

\- Suena emocionante.- Dije sonriendo maleficamente.

La sala se lleno de susurros sobre la idea.

\- ¿Lo haríamos uno por uno?- Pregunte yo sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¿Hacerlo uno por uno no sería ineficiente?- Dijo, nervioso, el delegado.- Debemos considerar la distribución del tiempo. Al menos vayamos en grupos de cuatro o cinco.

\- Tenemos que hacer que los cosas den mucho miedo, ¿eh?- Dijo la subdelegada sonriendo al delegado.

\- Para aquellos que se asusten a la mitad...- Dijo Hikaru.

\- Cogeremos un página entera del diario del instituto y le declararemos "El señor de los cobardes". - Dijo Kaoru.

\- ¡De acuerdo!- Dijimos toda la clase, menos el delegado.

Podía notar que no estaba de acuerdo con este torneo.

\- En ese caso...¿Hay alguien que se oponga?- Pregunto el delegado mirando a Haruhi.- ¿Alguien? ¿¡De verdad nadie que se ponga!?

Silencio.

\- En ese caso, el evento para la clase 1-A será la Prueba Especial del Miedo de Halloween.- Dijo el delegado.

Todo el mundo aplaudió feliz.

* * *

Habíamos ido todos a la sala de cocina a hacer galletas y dulces para Halloween. Nos habíamos disfrazado. Los gemelos de angeles, Haruhi de bruja y yo de demonio, entera de rojo con unos cuernos y una cola.

Haruhi estaba haciendo galletas con algunas chicas. Los gemelos y yo al lado de ella.

Hikaru y Kaoru estaban jugando con la masa.

\- ¡Eh, se estira!- Dijeron como niños chicos.

Les miré con una gota de sudor.

\- Tengo una idea.- Dije sonriendo.

Hicimos una linterna con una calabaza.

\- Ha quedado bien ¿no?- Dije yo satisfecha del resultado.

\- Si.- Dijeron los gemelos sonriendo.

Luego fueron al baño a limpiarse.

\- Naomi, parece que Hikaru y Kaoru se estan divirtiendo mucho.- Dijo una de mis compañeras de clase.

\- Es una alivio, ¿no es asi?- Dijo otra de mis compañeras de clase, contenta.

\- Supongo. Me parece bien que todos nos lo pasemos bien estos días.- Dije yo sonriendoles. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de lo amigable que me había vuelto. Hacia mucho que no hablaba así con mis compañeros de clase, en el otro instituto. Sonreí, contenta.

\- El año pasado persiguieron a Tamaki por todos lados, pero nunca fueron tan amigables con otras personas de la clase antes.- Dijo la primera chica sonriendo.

\- Parecía que a ellos dos no les gustaba mucho la escuela. Me pregunto si no habrá sido por entrar al Host Club que poco a poco, se volvieron más sociables.- Dijo la segunda chica.

\- Además desde que estais con ellos Haruhi y tu, parecen más felices, este evento es algo que queremos difrutar entre todos, ¿no?- Dijo la primera chica sonriendo.

Me quede mirandolas. Les sonreí.

\- Si.-Dije sonriendo.

Los gemelos no tardaron mucho en volver y fuimos al Host Club.

\- ¡Hola!- Dijimos los gemelos y yo.

\- Llegais tarde. Cambiense, rápido.- Dijo Tamaki.

Alex también estaba allí. Los gemelos se habían acostumbrado a verle a menudo por el Host Club.

Tras decirle todo a Tamaki hizo una escena, pero al final nos fuimos.

* * *

Al día siguiente estabamos planificando todo, cuando Haruhi salió con el delegado. Yo la seguí y me entere de todo.

\- Delegado, ¿eres miedoso?- Dije yo agachandome, y se dieron cuenta de que había oído todo.

\- Naomi, porfavor, no se lo digas a nadie.- Rogo el delegado.

Suspiré.

\- No lo voy a hacer, no voy contando a los demás cosas que no son mías.- Dije yo mirandole con expresión aburrida.- Pero no te prometo que no intente asustarte, eres una presa fácil.

\- Y porfavor, mantened esto en secreto de Hikaru y Kaoru.- Dijo el delegado siendo cortado por unos gemelos.

\- Mmm...- Dijeron agachados con sonrisas maleficas.- Delegado... ¿eres un cobarde, eh?

El delegado entro en pánico.

\- ¡Ah, chicos! Estaba apuntando los grupos.- Dijo la subdelegada sonriente saliendo de la clase.

\- ¡Si, nosotros cinco somos un grupo!- Dijeron los gemelos sonrientes.

\- Bien, entonces los cinco en el grupo B.- Dijo la subdelegada sonriendo. Mire a el delegado, tenía un pequeño rubor. Tal vez...¿le gustaba?

* * *

EN HALLOWEEN...DE NOCHE.

La cara de el delegado era de puro terror. Estabamos agachados, escondidos, con nuestros disfraces. Nos tocaba asustar, pero aún no venía nadie.

-¿Sabías esto, Kaoru?- Dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa diabólica.- ¿Aquello de la bruja malvada de la torre del reloj?

\- Si, hace mucho tiempo en Halloween, una chica que se había disfrazado de bruja se cayó de la torre del reloj.- Dijo Kaoru con la misma sonrisa.

El delegado dió un respingo y miró hacia la torre del reloj.

\- Ah, es verdad. Desde entonces aquellos que ven su silueta en Halloween...- Dije yo con una sonrisa diabólica siguiendoles el juego.

Los gemelos se pusieron delante del delegado y dijeron.- ¡Acaban malditos!

\- ¡D-DETENGANSE, PORFAVOR!- Grito el delegado fuera de control.

Haruhi se levantó.

\- Oigan, paren ya. ¿Que sentido tiene asustar a tu propio equipo?- Dijo Haruhi molesta.

\- ¡Pero es que no han llegado nadie aún y estamos aburridos!- Dijeron los gemelos con caras aburridas mientras el alma del delegado salía de su cuerpo.

\- Tranquilizate delegado.- Le dije yo devolviendo su alma bruscamente.

\- Lo que han dicho...¿no es verdad, no?- Pregunto el delegado aterrado.

\- ¿Verdad? Seguramente.- Dije sin darle importancia haciendo que el delegado empezara a sudar.

\- ¡Paren porfavor! ¡Dejenme irme!- Dijo el delegado fuera de control, saliendo su alma de su cuerpo, otra vez.

\- ¿Seguro? No querrás que tu princesa Kurakano se ría de ti.- Dije, haciendo que su alma volviera a su cuerpo. (Kurakano es la subdelegada)

Con el solo pensamiento de ella se relajó y se sonrojó un poco. Me agache sonriendo, al igual que Haruhi.

\- Con que estaba en lo cierto...- Dije sonriendo.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Delegado, te gusta Kurakano-san!- Dijo Haruhi sonriendo.

\- ¡Te equibocas! Solo somos amigos de la infancia, ya lo sabéis.- Dijo el delegado, rojo, haciendo movimientos bruscos con las manos.

\- Si, si, ya lo sabemos, ya lo sabemos.- Dijimos los gemelos y yo sonriendo diabólicamente.

Haruhi se giró hacia la ventana.

\- ¿He sido solo yo...? Me ha parecido ver una sombra blanca fuera por las ventanas...- Dijo Haruhi poniendo cara de no acabar de creerselo.

\- ¿Fujioka, tu también, que haces?- Dijo el delegado dando saltos, asustado.

De repente un ruido proveniente de las escaleras llamó nuestra atención. Nos asomamos.

Una calavera cayó por la escalera.

\- ¡AH!- Gritamos todos.

\- ¿E-esto es...una jugada sucia del equipo A?- Dijo un asustado Kaoru.

\- ¡Aun no es su turno! ¡Sigan las reglas, maldición!- Dijo Hikaru dandole una patada a la calavera, que fue hacia arriba de la escalera.

\- Duele...Duele...- Dijo alguien desde el piso de arriba. Alguien con un gran pelo hacia delante y vestido de blanco apareció arriba de la escalera.

Las campanadas. Gotas de sudor se deslizaron por nuestra cabeza.

\- Quienes han pateado esta calavera...¿¡Han sido ustedes!?- Dijo levantando la cabeza, mostrando su horrible rostro.

Nos quedamos paralizados y luego nos pusimos a gritar como locos. Haruhi, Kaoru y el delegado salieron corriendo por un camino y Hikaru y yo por otro.

Al final nos quedamos atrapados en una red. Yo encima de él.

\- ¿Esto que es...? - Dije yo.

\- Ah, Kaoru...¿¡Y Kaoru!? ¿¡Donde esta Kaoru!?- Dijo Hikaru moviendo la red de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Deja de moverte Hikaru!- Dije yo.- ¡Eres muy ruidoso!

\- ¿¡Como que Hikaru!? ¡Kaoru es igual!

\- No, Kaoru es más tranquilo que tú y menos idiota.- Dije sacandole la lengua.

Él miro hacia otro lado, no podía ver bien porque estaba oscuro pero me pareció ver un rubor.

-Tranquilo, saldremos de aqui y encontraremos a Kaoru y a los demás.- Dije sonriendole.

Saque un estuche de costura.

\- ¿Por que llevas eso?- Pregunto Hikaru.

\- La verdad, no lo se.- Respondí yo. Me situé encima de él para intentar cortar la cuerda.

\- ¿Que-que estas haciendo?- Dijo Hikaru, no podía verle la cara.

\- Lo siento, no puedo moverme mucho. Aguanta un poco.- Dije yo.

\- No, no es cuestión de aguantar nada, pero...- Dijo él bajando la voz.

Al final logré cortar la cuerda y Hikaru y yo salimos corriendo a buscar a Kaoru y al resto.

Tras buscarlos un rato, oímos unas voces dentro de un aula cerrada.

\- ¿¡Kaoru!?- Grito Hikaru intentando abrir la puerta.

\- ¿¡Estais ahí!?- Grite yo.

Hikaru al final abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Kaoru!- Dijo Hikaru.

\- Hikaru...- Dijo Kaoru.

Luego se abrazaron.

\- Menos mal que estais todos bien.- Dije aliviada.

Luego empezamos a andar y nos encontramos con los demás grupos.

\- Ah, ahí estais.- Dijo Renge.

\- No podeis abandonar vuestros puestos así... Hemos detenido todo el evento para buscarles.- Dijo un chico de nuestra clase.

\- Pero si fuisteis vosotros quienes empezaron.- Dije yo molesta.

\- Nosotros no hemos hecho nada.- Dijo el chico confuso.

De repente Renge y otra chica gritaron.

\- ¿Que ocurre?- Pregunto Haruhi.

\- Hemos visto algo fuera de la ventana... Algo blanco...- Dijo la chica.

Miramos hacia arriba y había una sombra gigante que hizo un ruido. Tras gritar descontroladamente nos desmayamos.

**Al día siguiente:**

\- Nos engañaron bien...- Dije yo.

Estabamos mirando el tablon de las noticias Hikaru, Kaoru y yo. Una foto nuestra, de todo 1-A, estaba en la primera página. Nekozawa, el presidente del club de magia negra, había estado detrás de todo.

La subdelegada estaba con el delegado, hablando. Había descubierto que era un cobarde, pero ahora lo admiraba más.

\- Hay un buen ambiente.- Dije yo sonriendo.

\- Después de todo, los conjuros mágicos para el carruaje no duran para siempre, ¿no?- Dijo Kaoru sonriendo.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? - Le pregunto Hikaru.

Hikaru se quedo mirandole, al igual que yo.

\- Supongo que si aún sales corriendo a por mí en una situación así, todo esta bien.- Dijo Kaoru.

Iva a decir algo pero Kaoru nos empujó a mí y a Hikaru hacia delante.

\- Venga, venga, vamos.- Dijo Kaoru quedandose atrás.

\- En verdad fue divertido.- Dijo Hikaru sonriendo.

\- Pues sí... Deberíamos repetirlo.- Dije yo.

Busque a Kaoru con la mirada, estaba detrás nuestra mirandonos. Tenía una mirada un poco triste. Volví atras a por él.

\- ¡Venga Kaoru! No te quedes atrás.- Le dije sonriendole y cogiendole de la mano llevandole hacia delante.

Sorprendido, me sonrió. Luego fuimos a clase con normalidad.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 14-2:**

**¡Halloween! (Segunda parte)**

\- ¡Bienvenidos!- Dijimos todos al abrir la puerta de la tercera aula de música.

Fiesta de Halloween en el Host Club.

\- ¿Alguien me explica por que estamos haciendo esto? Halloween terminó.- Dijo Haruhi con cara aburrida.

\- Tienes razón, hija mía. Pero nuestro club no pudo hacer nada especial debido a vuestra ausencia. Por eso, hoy es el especial de Halloween.- Dijo Tamaki sonriendo seductoramente.

Haruhi rodó los ojos.

Estabamos todos disfrazados y listos para ver una peli de miedo.

Una gran pantalla apareció y todos nos sentamos. Tras dos horas de gritos, la película por fin terminó. Salieron todos los clientes y ahora teníamos que recoger. Tamaki estaba bastante traumado.

\- Mi señor.- Dijeron los gemelos apareciendo detrás de Tamaki, asustandole.

\- ¿Q-Qué queréis?- Dijo Tamaki con una gota de sudor.

\- Pareces bastante asustado...- Dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa maligna.

\- ...después de haber visto la peli.- Dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa maligna.

\- ¡Tonterías!- Dijo Tamaki sonriendo.- Vuestro Rey es el más valiente, caballeroso y...

Me puse al lado de él y le enseñe un botón, identico al de la película.

\- ¿Se te cayó esto?- Dije intentando no sonreir.- Tiene tu nombre escrito en él.

\- ¿Podría ser cierto?- Dijo Hikaru aparentando miedo.

\- No me lo puedo creer...Es...Es...- Dijo Kaoru aparentando miedo.

\- El botón maldito con tu nombre...- Dijimos los tres sonriendo malvadamente.

Tamaki gritó y cayó desmayado.

Hikaru, Kaoru y yo caimos al suelo, muertos de risa.

\- Oye eso no estubo bien.- Dijo Haruhi levantando a Tamaki.

\- Es verdad Nao-chan, Hika-chan, Kao-chan.- Dijo Honey con su conejito en manos.

Me quede mirando a Tamaki, aún desmayado. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero una de las felicidades de mi vida era molestarle, con la ayuda de los gemelos.

\- Tal vez nos pasamos un poco...- Dije.

\- Tranquila, ya se le pasará.- Dijeron los gemelos sonriendo.

Kyoya se ajustó las gafas.

\- No deberíais meteros con Tamaki.- Dijo Kyoya.- Según una leyenda, acaban malditos quienes molesten a un extranjero en los días de Halloween.

\- Eso son tonterías.- Dije yo sonriendo.

\- ¿Por que intentas defender a nuestro Señor?- Preguntaron los gemelos.

\- No intento defenderle, intento que ninguno de vosotros acabe herido. No nos podríamos permitir que faltaráis al Host Club.- Dijo Kyoya escribiendo algo en su libreta.

Hikaru, Kaoru y yo nos quedamos observandole con gotas de sudor.

\- Bueno, nos vamos.- Dijeron los gemelos pasando sus brazos a mi alrededor.

* * *

Estabamos en la mansión Hitachiin, aburridos. Había empezado a llover y desde el cuarto de los gemelos veíamos el agua caer.

\- ¿Que hacemos?- Pregunto Hikaru, aburrido.

\- ¿Que tal si hacemos algo de la lista?- Dije yo sonriendo.

\- Buena idea.- Dijo Kaoru.

Decidimos hacer la carrera de colchones. Entonces les explique lo que debíamos hacer y preparamos todo. Cuando estaba todo listo. Nos tiramos.

A Hikaru y Kaoru les gusto mucho el juego y volvimos a repetirlo. Pero de repente algo llamo nuestra atención.

Riiiiing!

El timbre estaba sonando. Dejamos nuestro juego para ir a ver quien era. Nadie. Estabamos mirando y no había nadie. Y el timbre seguía sonando.

\- Esto es extraño...- Dije un poco asustada.

\- Se habrá estropeado por la lluvia.- Dijo Hikaru un poco molesto, intentando no aparentar miedo.

\- Vamos a llamar para que lo arreglen.- Dijo Kaoru un poco asustado.

Kaoru marcó y llamó. No cogían. Llamó a su madre. Tampoco.

\- Esto es muy extraño...- Dije yo.

Luego fuimos a buscar a las sirvientas. No había nadie. Ni siquiera el ama de llaves.

\- Esto es extremadamente extraño...-Dije bastante asustada.

\- Tiene que haber una explicación lógica para todo esto.- Dijo Kaoru intentando mantener la calma.

\- Seguro que las sirvientas habrán ido a buscar a alguien para que arregle el timbre.- Dijo Hikaru intentando convencerse a sí mismo.

Se oyeron pasos huecos, como en la película. Ahora que me daba cuenta, estaban pasando las cosas de la película.

\- ¿E-Estais oyendo eso...?- Pregunte con una gota de sudor.

\- ¡Naomi! ¡No nos estarás asustando! ¿verdad?- Dijeron los gemelos aterrados.

\- ¡N-No! ¡Lo juro!- Dije asustada.

Un botón rodo hasta nosotros y dimos un paso hacia atrás. Ponía nuestros nombres.

De repente una sombra blanca apareció al final del pasillo.

\- Vamos a por ti...- Dijo la sombra con una voz que seguramente nunca olvidaré.

Los gemelos y yo dimos un grito, y empezamos a correr. Nos encerramos en su habitación.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando...- Dije intentando no perder el control.

\- ¡Es la maldición por haber molestado a nuestro Señor!- Dijeron los gemelos agarrandose uno al otro, asustados.

\- ¡No digan gilipolleces!- Dije molesta.

La luz se fue y los gemelos dieron un grito.

\- Esta bien, no perdamos la calma.- Dije.

Justo en ese momento apareció la figura blanca(que parecía más pequeña) detrás de los gemelos. Ellos se giraron lentamente y empezaron a correr, arrastrandome con ellos.

Había algo que no encajaba. ¿Cómo podía haber entrado en la habitación? Y es imposible que esa 'cosa' exsista.

_Tiene que haber una explicación lógica para esto...Si fueran más de uno, podría haberse escondido en la habitación. _Pense. Y mientras los gemelos me arrastraban por toda la casa huyendo de no se que seguí pensando sobre ello.

\- Oye, ¿podéis tranquilizaros? ¿A donde se supone que vamos?- Dije con cara aburrida.

Se paran.

No tienen ni idea de adonde se dirigen.

\- Bueno, ¿acaso tu tienes una idea mejor?- Dijo Hikaru molesto.

\- ¿Que hacemos si no?- Dijo Kaoru.

Otra vez los pasos. Rápidamente nos escondimos en un pequeño almacen en el que apenas cabíamos.

\- Esto es muy incómodo...- Susurre intentando buscar una posición más comoda.

En busca de una posición más cómoda, acabe chocandome con Kaoru.

\- Lo siento.- Susurre.

\- N-No pasa nada.-Dijo Kaoru.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Podía notar que tenían mucho miedo. No me esperaba que fueran tan asustadizos.

\- ¿Estais bien?- Susurre intentando no parecer preocupada.

\- Estamos siendo perseguidos por un demonio en busca de sangre.- Dijo Hikaru.

\- Pero aparte de eso, si, estamos bien.- Dijo Kaoru.

\- Mirad, no tengo ni idea de que esta pasando, pero estoy segura de que eso no es un demonio. Todo esto tiene que tener una explicación lógica, no os comporteis como si fuerais Tamaki...- Susurre, y entonces creí saber lo que estaba pasando.

La puerta se abrió y soltamos un grito.

\- Vamos a por ti...- Dijo la 'cosa'. Otra vez era más alta.

Los gemelos cayeron al suelo, aterrados. Yo seguramente hubiera hecho lo mismo, si no supiera la verdad.

\- Dejalo ya. Se que no eres real.- Dije sonriendo y quitandole la máscara.

\- ¿¡Tono!?- Dijeron los gemelos asombrados y aún aterrados.

\- ¡Kyoya, estes donde estes, ya puedes salir!- Grité.

Kyoya apareció con Honey, Mori y Haruhi.

\- ¿¡Q-Que!?- Dijeron los gemelos.

\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?- Pregunto Tamaki.

\- Era imposible que hubieras entrado en la habitación, y parecías mas pequeño. Por eso supuse de que había alguien en la habitación, esperándonos. Luego me acordé de lo que dijo Kyoya. Y entonces creí saber lo que pasaba. Y ya veo que no me equibocaba.- Dije con la máscara en la mano.- Haruhi, tu estabas en la habitación, ¿cierto?

\- Si, me dijeron que bajaría mi deuda si hacía esto.- Dijo Haruhi.- Además, os lo merecíais.

\- Era una lección para Nao-chan, Hika-chan y Kao-chan.- Dijo Honey.

\- Si.- Dijo Mori.

Los gemelos estaban intentando asimilar toda la información.

\- Bueno, hemos aprendido la lección. No molestar a un extranjero los días de Halloween.- Dije, orgullosa.

\- No, no creo que sea esa la lección.- Dijeron Haruhi, Tamaki y Honey con gotas de sudor.

Luego vinieron las sirvientas diciendo de que habían ido a comprar unas cosas por ordenes de Yuzuha.

Después de haber tomado unos vasos de leche mientras oíamos las quejas de los gemelos, nos dirigimos a la puerta para despedirnos.

\- Lo que no entiendo fué lo de las luces, el teléfono y el timbre...¿Cómo lo habeis hecho?- Pregunte curiosa.

\- ¿Eh? No se de que estas hablando.- Dijo Kyoya dejandonos a los gemelos y a mí helados.

Se fueron y nos dormimos, intentando pensar que todo eso había sido culpa de la lluvia.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 15:**

**El tesoro.**

**Naomi POV:**

Alex entró en la sala del club con algo en la mano.

\- Mirad lo que he encontrado.- Dijo tendiendome un mapa.

Lo miré detenidamente. Todos estaban detrás mía viendo el mapa.

\- Parece que hay...-Dijo Hikaru.

-...Un tesoro aquí en Ouran.-Dijo Kaoru.

\- ¡Estupendo! ¡El Host Club encontrará este tesoro!- Dijo Tamaki sonriendo y levantando una mano.

Todas las clientas empezaron a susurrar sobre eso, diciendo que ojalá hubiera un juego a ver que Host encontraba el tesoro. Sabía que esos susurros habían llegado a los oídos de Kyoya, quien no perdería ninguna oportunidad para el Host Club.

\- Esta bien, buscaremos el tesoro. Pero, ¿que tal si lo hacemos más interesante? Haremos dos grupos y quien lo encuentre primero se lo queda.- Dijo Kyoya ajustandose las gafas y sonriendo.

\- Nos gusta.- Dijeron los gemelos sonriendo.

\- Esta bien, los grupos serán Honey, Mori, Tamaki y yo, y Haruhi, Naomi, Hikaru, Kaoru, y Alex. ¿Que les parece?- Dijo Kyoya.

Los gemelos y yo levantamos el pulgar en señal de aprobación y Alex asintió. Haruhi suspiró.

\- Genial. Empieza la caza del tesoro.- Dijo Tamaki.

* * *

Hicimos una copia del mapa y empezamos la búsqueda del tesoro. Las clientas seguían nuestra búsqueda.

\- Esta bien, deberíamos ir por aquí.- Dijo Alex señalando al lugar.

\- ¿Quien te ha puesto al mando, eh?- Dijeron los gemelos molestos y señalaron hacia el lado contrario.- Esta claro que deberíamos ir por aquí.

Alex soltó una pequeña risa.

\- No hago caso a unos idiotas que se pintaron el pelo rosa y azul.-Dijo Alex.

\- ¿Eh?- Dije yo sin entender.

\- Perdona, pero eso lo hicimos para conseguir ir a casa de Haruhi.- Dijo Hikaru muy irritado.

\- Y para tu información, lo conseguimos.- Dijo Kaoru menos irritado.

\- Además, ¿como sabes eso?- Preguntaron los gemelos.

\- Los rumores vuelan.- Dijo Alex encogiendose de hombros.

Empezaron a hablar a la vez, molestos. No entendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo.

\- Eh, no peleen.- Dijo Haruhi.

Les di una colleja no muy fuerte a cada uno.

\- Ya está bien. Si queremos encontrar el tesoro debemos empezar a trabajar en equipo.- Dije yo, seria.

Los tres bajaron la mirada y seguimos andando hacia el lugar que había dicho Alex. Al final resultó que los gemelos y Alex hacían un buen equipo en esto. Haruhi también resultó de mucha ayuda.

Vi a Kyoya, Tamaki, Honey y Mori a lo lejos.

\- Bajad la voz.- Susurre.- Ya estan cerca, tenemos que darnos prisa.

Fuimos rápido siguiendo las explicaciones y empezamos a cavar.

\- ¡Tama-chan, Kyo-chan! Ya han llegado.- Dijo Honey a lo lejos.

\- ¡Rápido!- Dije yo.

Empezamos a cavar a toda velocidad y dimos con el cofre.

Lo abrimos todos a la vez, emocionados y contentos. Pero rápidamente esa emoción se esfumo al ver lo que había dentro.

\- ¿Pelotas...?- Dijo Haruhi con una gota de sudor.

Kyoya, Tamaki, Honey y Mori se acercaron a ver el contenido.

\- ¿¡EH!?- Dijo Tamaki.

\- Tanto tiempo perdido...- Dijo Hikaru con una gota de sudor.

-...Por unas pelotas.- Dijo Kaoru con una gota de sudor.

\- Menuda perdida de tiempo.- Dije yo con una gota de sudor.

Y así la búsqueda del tesoro se dio por terminada, dejandonos a todos desilusionados.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 16:**

Habíamos jugado a un juego de cartas llamado "El rico bastardo".

Hikaru y Kaoru eran los hombres ricos, Honey y yo los nobles, Mori el comun o normal, Tamaki pobre y Haruhi indigente.

\- Asi que por las proximas semanas... ¿Haruhi será mi esclava?- Dijo Kyoya con sonrisa de rico bastardo, que es lo que era, por lo menos en el juego.

\- ¿Dos semanas? ¡Nadie me dijo eso! ¡Además tengo que ayudar con el festival de la escuela!- Dijo Haruhi.

\- ¡Ella tiene razón! ¡Antes de llegar a Haruhi tendrás que pasar sobre mí!- Dijo Tamaki.

\- ¡Calla hombre pobre! Tu también eres mi esclavo.- Dijo Kyoya señalandole.

Tamaki cayó paralizado.

\- Por cierto, ¿que va a hacer la clase 1-A para el festival escolar?- Pregunto Kyoya dirigiendose hacia los gemelos y hacia mi.

\- ¡"Agence de detectives privés"!- Dijimos los gemelos y yo contentos.

\- ¡Tendremos misterios para nuestros clientes!- Dijo Hikaru sonriendo.

\- ¡Habrá criminales que aprehender, posesiones robadas a devolver y muchos premios!- Dije yo sonriendo.

\- Habrá disfraces, asi experimentaran lo que es ser un detective de verdad.- Dijo Kaoru sonriendo.

\- ¡Eso suena divertido!- Dijo Honey.

\- Si, por eso estoy ocupada...Tengo que pensar los casos y los sospechosos, con ayuda de Naomi.- Dijo Haruhi.

\- Eso es perfecto. Haruhi, Tamaki, ustedes me ayudaran a descubrir el verdadero culpable, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo Kyoya sonriente.

\- ¿EH? - Dijeron Haruhi y Tamaki con caras de shock.

* * *

Era la época de festivales escolares...Algo que solo ocurre una vez al año. Los estudiantes montan espectáculos para sus familias y amigos.

Estabamos preparando todo cuando alguien interrumpió en la sala.

\- ¡Anunciaron los candidatos para el salon central!- Dijo un chico.

\- ¿Salon central?- Pregunto Haruhi.

\- Es solo cuestión de posición. Es mejor tener la mejor ubicación, ¿no crees?- Dijo el delegado de nuestra clase.

\- Eso tiene sentido.- Dije yo.- Y, ¿quienes suelen ocupar el salon central? ¿Algun club?

\- No tiene por que ser un club. Los primeros tienen pocas posibilidades de ganar asi que declinamos.- Explicó el delegado.- En ese papel pondrá los candidatos.

Nos acercamos a ver el papel:

-CLASE 3-B

\- HOST CLUB

\- BASQUETBOL CLUB

\- FÚTBOL CLUB

\- MÚSICA CLUB

* * *

\- Por supuesto que estamos en la competencia.- Dijo Kyoya.

\- El año pasado el ganador se decidió en un torneo de ajedrez. Perdimos contra el consejo estudiantil.- Explico Honey mientras comía pastel.

\- Ganaremos este año, ¿no? - Dijo un animado Tamaki.

\- Si, pero hay un pequeño problema.- Dijo Kyoya.

\- ¿Un problema? - Pregunte yo.

Bastantes cartas fueran lanzadas hacia Haruhi y a mí.

\- No es gran cosa, pero durante cada día de esta semana... Hemos estado recibiendo estas cartas hostiles.- Dijo Kyoya.

Había bastantes cartas. Haruhi y yo estabamos sosteniendo una en la que ponía con letras recortadas: RETIRENSE DE LA COMPETENCIA O SI NO!

Todos excepto Kyoya se asomaban detrás nuestra para ver las cartas. Todas eran amenazas.

\- ¡Gran problema! - Dijo Haruhi.

\- ¡KYOYA! ¿¡POR QUE NO DIJISTE NADA HASTA AHORA!? - Pregunto un rojo y fuera de control Tamaki.

\- Podría haber sido una broma pesada, pero después de que dieran el papel oficial de que eramos candidatos recibimos esto.- Dijo Kyoya tranquilo enseñandonos otra carta.

Decía: PREPARENSE PARA MORIR.

Tamaki estaba fuera de control haciendo movimientos bruscos.

\- ¡TU KYOYA, LE HICISTE ENOJAR!- Dijo Tamaki.

\- Ya dije... que lo sentía.- Dijo Kyoya serio con un brillo en los ojos.

\- No lo hizo... solo explico.- Dije yo temblando, al igual que todos los demás.

\- Bien, ya dije que hay que encontrar al culpable. Por cierto, no nos saldremos de la carrera. Encontraremos al autor de esto y lo atraparemos. Le enseñaremos a no meterse con nosotros.- Dijo Kyoya con su típica sonrisa, ya mas calmado.

Sonreí traviesamente._ Desde luego, con ellos no hay aburrimiento._

\- Él y sus descendientes lo recordarán por siempre.- Dijo Kyoya terroríficamente. Kyoya apunto a Haruhi y Tamaki.- Haruhi, si no lo encuentras tu deuda será el doble. Y Tamaki, serás mi esclavo por el resto de tu vida.

Haruhi y Tamaki tenían caras de miedo.

\- ¿Cómo un juego de cartas tiene semejante castigo? - Pregunte yo.

* * *

**11 Días antes del festival:**

\- ¡Digan sus teorías respecto a la carta!- Dijo Tamaki serio.

Honey estaba sentado en un sofa con Mori y Usa-chan, su peluche. Hikaru, Kaoru y yo en otro mirando los diseños para los trajes de detectives. Después de todo mi madre también es diseñadora. Todos estabamos ignorando a Tamaki, aunque la verdad me daba pena Haruhi y su deuda. Tamaki me daba igual.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.- Dijeron los gemelos.

Rodé los ojos.

\- ¿NI SIQUIERA LES IMPORTA QUE HARUHI, NUESTROS DESCENDIENTES Y YO ESTEMOS MALDITOS? ¿¡Y SE DICEN MIEMBROS!? ¿¡NI SIQUIERA TU, HIJA MÍA!?- Dijo Tamaki fuera de control intentando alcanzarnos.

Haruhi le agarro de la chaqueta.

\- No pueden evitarlo, están ocupados con el festival. Saquemos probecho de esta sociedad, ¿de acuerdo?- Le dijo Haruhi a Tamaki.

Tamaki estaba sonrojado mirandola.

Rápidamente todos se levantaron y me arrastraron con ellos.

\- ¡Hagamos un equipo!- Dijeron los gemelos y Honey sonrientes.

Tamaki ahora no parecía muy contento.

El placer de interferir con la felicidad de Tamaki.

\- Idiotas cretinos.- Dijo un molesto Tamaki.

Rápidamente nos sentamos a analizar las cartas. Haruhi y yo nos dirigimos a la pizarra que estabamos utilizando.

\- Tenemos siete cartas.- Dijo Haruhi.

\- Y estan escritas con recortes de periódico.- Dije yo mirando una de las cartas.

\- Su equipo debe pensar que su equipo puede ganar si el Host Club es eliminado.- Dijo Haruhi llevando un boli a su barbilla, pensativa.

\- Por tanto, podemos asumir que es un fuerte competidor que ve al Host Club como una seria amenaza y tiene una obsesión con ganar esta competición.- Dije yo, también pensativa.

\- Whoau, que listas sois.- Dijeron los gemelos y aplaudieron, al igual que Honey.

\- ¿Podría ser...? No, eso sería imposible...- Dijo Tamaki.

\- ¿El que Tamaki-sempai?- Pregunto Haruhi.

Renge apareció de la nada.

\- El autor debe estar en el consejo estudiantil.- Dijo Renge asustandonos.- Primero el presidente del consejo estudiantil es un joven guapo que parece amable y honesto. Pero su verdadero yo es un monstruo hambriento de poder. ¡Así son las cosas!

Renge escribió en la pizarra que teníamos: SOSPECHOSO, presidente C.E.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- Perdon por interrumpir. Soy Matsudara, el presidente del consejo estudiantil.- Dijo un hombre bastante feo al lado de una chica bastante mona con trenzas.

\- Hemos venido a comunicarles que declinamos participar en la competencia de este año.- Dijo la chica.

_Un guapo joven...¿En serio? _Pense con los ojos en blanco.

Rápidamente Renge borró la pizarra y se fue nerviosamente.

\- ¿El Host Club también claudicara? - Pregunto la chica con una libreta en mano.

\- No, de hecho no.- Dijo Kyoya sonriendo educadamente.

\- Bien, buena suerte.- Dijo la chica sonriendo y se fueron.

Haruhi se giro hacia Tamaki.

-Ahora que recuerdo, Tamaki-sempai tu estabas por decir algo.- Dijo Haruhi.

\- Ah, si. De todos solo hay una persona que cumple con el perfil...-Dijo Tamaki.

\- Con que el consejo estudiantil ha claudicado. Pero creo que es una sabia decisión, el duelo de este año será un cara a cara del Club de Fútbol y el Host Club.- Dijo un chico en medio de otros dos comiendo una naranja. Con piel. En serio, una naranja con piel.

El chico se dirigió a Kyoya.

\- ¡Hey Ootori! Hay un rumor de que os dejasteis vencer el año pasado. Desde que nos vencieron en la semifinal, todo esto ha sido un chiste. Incluso ha llegado a oídos de mi prometida.- Dijo el chico estremeciendo su naranja.

_¿Se dejaron vencer...? _Me pregunte a mi misma.

\- Eso es un agraviante injustificado, Kuze. Si la gente te respetara nadie se reiría a raiz de ese rumor.- Dijo Kyoya con su sonrisa de rico bastardo.

\- ¿Que? ¿Estas diciendo que es mi culpa? Incluso de niño solías hacerlo. ¿Recuerdas cuando estabamos en preescolar? - Dijo Kuze irritado y medio fuera de control comiendo como loco su naranja, haciendo que goteara.

\- No recuerdo lo que hacíamos de niños. Por favor, no ensucies la alfombra.-Dijo Kyoya sin dejar de sonreir.

Kuze se calmo.

\- ¿Crees que el heredero de la familia Ootori pertenece a un club tan banal como este...? Ups, perdon...- Dijo Kuze limpiandose la boca delicadamente y luego sonriendo falsamente.- Eres el tercer hijo, da igual cuanto te esfuerces, nunca podrás ser el heredero, ¿o si? No es de extrañar que busques la gloria en los zapatos del hijo del director.

_No creo que Kyoya este en este club por eso..._ Pense frunciendo el ceño.

\- Eso no es tu asunto.- Dijo Tamaki serio.- Si tienes algún problema arreglalo en la competencia.

\- Hmph...Bien...- Dijo Kuze sonriendo.

ES LA GUERRA!

* * *

Los gemelos y yo estabamos saliendo cuando Alex apareció de la nada.

\- Me he enterado de que el Host Club participará en la carrera.- Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Si, tu te uniste al club de música, asi que eres nuestro rival.- Dije yo sonriendo traviesamente.

\- No solo yo, casi todo Ouran, se han unido al final 28 grupos.- Dijo Alex. Alex empezó a alejarse y levantó una mano en señal de despedida.- Adiós, Naomi. No pienses que tendre piedad contigo, rica bastarda.

Sonreí.

\- Adiós, Alex. Ten cuidado, a saber lo que esta rica bastarda es capaz de hacer.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os este gustando el fic y porfavor me gustaría saber vuestra opinion y votad con quien creeis que debería salir Naomi y sus razones. Bueno, gracias! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 17:**

Estabamos disfrazados como agentes de la C.I.A cuándo Haruhi se choco con nosotros.

\- ¿Que hacen así vestidos en mitad del día? No tengo tiempo para estar alborotando...- Dijo Haruhi rodando los ojos.

\- Esta es una tarea de suma importancia. Ya que Zuke es nuestro único sospechoso, la única opción es seguir al Club de Fútbol.- Dijo Tamaki.- Llámanos la "Unidad de Espionaje C.F."

\- De hecho es la unidad de seguro de retiro de Tono.- Dijo Hikaru.

\- Si no puede encontrar pruebas, Tono será esclavo de Kyoya por el resto de su vida.- Dijo Kaoru.

\- Haruhi, ¿no te importa que tu deuda suba el doble?- Le pregunte yo.

\- Hablando de eso... Ya no me importa. Pagarlo a través del trabajo honrado es la mejor manera.- Dijo Haruhi suspirando.

\- ¡Que madura!- Dijimos los gemelos, Honey, Tamaki y yo.

Nos quedamos callados unos segundos mientras intercambiabamos miradas de desaprobación.

\- No me gusta esta nueva actitud de Haruhi.- Susurro Tamaki.

\- Es mas aburrida y madura.- Susurre yo.

\- Estamos de acuerdo.- Susurraron los gemelos.

Nos giramos hacia Haruhi.

\- ¡Por mayoría de votos tu nueva actitud es rechazada!- Dijo Tamaki.- ¡Unete al equipo de espionaje!

Empezamos a ponerle una chaqueta y gafas de sol al igual que nosotros.

\- ¡NOO!-Dijo Haruhi resistiendose.

Al final lo conseguimos.

Oí algo, unos pasos.

\- Shh, ¡silencio!- Susurre poniendome un dedo en la boca.

¡Que linda!

Todos asintieron con un rubor, excepto Haruhi.

Nos escondimos y apareció el club de fútbol.

\- No podemos confiar en Suou, pero lo que de verdad me preocupa es Kyoya. No tiene reparo en utilizar cualquier método si lo beneficia. Es una serpiente en el pasto, succionará cada uno de tus huesos si puede usarlos para sí.- Dijo Kuze.

¡NO PUEDEN NEGARLO!

\- He oído que nuestra enemistad con el Host Club ha hecho de la competencia "el evento del año".- Dijo el chico más alto, llamado Tohgouin.

\- Incluso Ootori no se atrevería a arreglar el juego ante la vista de todos. Quien sabe que pasaría si llegara a saberse.- Dijo el otro chico, llamado Tarumi.

\- Tontos ignorantes, ¡estan subestimando a Kyoya!- Susurro Tamaki.

\- Es Kyoya, todo es posible.- Susurro Haruhi.

Empezamos todos a susurrar sobre eso.

Estan de chismosos en vez de defender a uno de los suyos.

Kuze tiro unas naranjas dramaticamente a sus dos compañeros.

\- Atrapenlas.- Dijo Kuze.

\- ¿De donde saca tantas naranjas? - Pregunte yo intentando contener la risa.

Los gemelos no tuvieron tanta suerte y empezaron a reirse descontroladamente. Haruhi, Tamaki y yo intentamos hacerlos callar.

\- Les recomiendo que coman la cáscara, es rica en flavonoides.- Dijo Kuze sonriendo mientras sus compañeros tenían gotas de sudor.- Ese idiota. Abusó de mi buena voluntad. Nunca olvidaré lo que hizo en el kinder.

Entonces explico cuando eran pequeños, que Kuze dijo que la piel de las naranjas era buena y Kyoya hizo una de sus explicaciones sin ser ofensivo, dejandole en rídiculo.

\- Kyoya...Solo él...- Susurramos Tamaki, Haruhi, los gemelos y yo.

\- ¡No solo hirió mi corazoncito de 6 años, sino que además le hechó sal a la vieja herida!- Dijo un fuera de control Kuze, mientras sus compañeros/amigos intentaban tranquilizarlo con una naranja.

\- Esta es mi oportunidad de arreglar un viejo agravio. No importa lo que tenga planeado, arreglaremos todo a nuestro favor. Afortunadamente tengo algunos lazos en el consejo estudiantil. Debido a su estilo banal, triunfaremos donde ellos fallaran. No va a ser como el año pasado... Ahora requerirá una fina fortaleza física.- Dijo Kuze sonriente.

* * *

Haruhi y yo estabamos escuchando atentamente a Kyoya.

\- Mm.. Como suponía. Se necesita fuerza física pero podemos superarla con inteligencia. En lugar de hacer un esfuerzo en vano...¡Hey! ¿Estan escuchando?- Dijo Kyoya girandose hacia los demás, que estaban haciendo ejercicio.

Entonces los demás, que estaban haciendo ejercicio, dejaron de hacerlo para elegir los uniformes.

Haruhi se fue con Kyoya y yo me fui con ellos.

\- Veo un poco estúpido preocuparse tanto por el uniforme, ahora mismo es lo que menos importa.

\- ¡Tenemos que estar mejor que el club de fútbol!- Dijeron Tamaki y los gemelos.

Yo tan solo rodé los ojos.

\- Lo que digais.

* * *

Haruhi y yo estabamos dando vueltas por el instituto, que es enorme. Kyoya le había hecho memorizar pasadizos y el mapa del instituto.

\- Te compadezco Haruhi, ser esclava de Kyoya es de lo peor.- Dije yo.

\- Ni te lo imaginas.- Dijo Haruhi suspirando.

De repente vimos a Kuze con una chica, la chica no parecía feliz.

\- Es Kuze...- Dijo Haruhi.

\- Si, y ella es del consejo estudiantil, ¿no? - Dije yo sin estar muy segura.- ¿Será ella uno de sus lazos del consejo estudiantil?

Haruhi se quedo pensativa un rato.

\- ¿Crees que...ella puede ser...quien hizo las cartas...?- Dijo Haruhi lentamente.

\- Tal vez...- Dije yo insegura.

Luego fuimos con los demás.

* * *

Estabamos vestidos de no una manera muy cómoda, pero si muy elegantes. Me había recogido el pelo en una trenza para estar más comoda.

Era una de las pocas chicas que participaba, la verdad. Haruhi no contaba, todo el mundo pensaba que era un chico.

Parece que a la mayoría les ha gustado que una chica participará en el duelo. El Host Club y otros club tenían seguidores con parcartas.

\- Tienen que seguir la ruta y contestar las preguntas en lugares específicos de cada edificio. Al grupo que complete satisfactoriamente todos los sitios, se le darán cinco pistas. En las finales, se deben usar esas pistas para buscar un sitio específico. ¿Alguna pregunta? - Dijo la chica del consejo estudiantil. Nadie dijo nada. - Bien, entonces... ¡Que comience la carrera!

Empezamos la carrera, primero con unas preguntas. Cuando terminamos fuimos a una pendiente resbalosa para ir a la siguiente etapa. Tamaki empezo a correr pero cayo. Los gemelos, cada uno a un lado de mí, y yo empezamos a correr utilizando a Tamaki para no resbalarnos.

\- ¡Los hermanos Hitachiin y la señorita Shimizu pasan encima de Tamaki Suou, quien ha resbalado! ¡Que estrategia tan increíble del hijo del director, sacrificar su cuerpo!- Dijo quien reportaba el evento.

\- ¿¡Quien dijo que era una estrategia!? ¡QUITENSE!- Dijo Tamaki intentando levantarse.

Al intentar levantarse caímos todos resbalandonos. Hikaru y Kaoru me agarraron para que no me hiciera daño, cosa que me cogio sorprendida.

\- ¡Tarumi, del equipo de fútbol, pasa tranquilamente!- Dijo quien reportaba el evento.

Tarumi, uno de los compañeros de Kuze, estaba subiendo rápidamente, pero de repente apareció Honey en la cima, gracias a un salto con ayuda de Mori.

La siguiente prueba era de equilibro, la hice contra Alex. Le gane.

\- Me ganaste.- Dijo Alex sonriente.

\- Eso parece.- Dije y me di la vuelta. Pero Alex me paro cogiendome una mano.

\- Buena suerte.- Dijo él con una sonrisa.

Le sonreí.

Después de muchas pruebas, empatamos el equipo de fútbol y el Host Club.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 18: **

**Tercera Persona:**

Dos días antes del festival escolar, la ultra capus-traviesa de Ouran, la carrera para ganar los derechos del salón central se ha vuelto batalla. El encuentro final entre el Host Club y el Club de fútbol ha comenzado. Usando cinco pistas deben encontrar una corona como prueba de su victoria.

Papel de las pistas:

B(cuadrado)H

SUBAN Y SUMERJANSE

TENJIKU

KCN

ENTRE LA SANTA MADRE Y EL ÁNGEL

Tras pensar sobre las pistas, el Host Club adivino el lugar donde debían buscar.

\- Eso significa...Que el lugar es el gimnasio oeste, donde los de tercer año tienen su evento para el festival "atardecer en Venecia".- Dijo Tamaki.

Estaban vestidos de carnaval, de acuerdo al lugar. Estaban en una góndola en el canal.

\- ¡Remen, remen!- Dijo Tamaki.

Estaban remando a toda prisa, ya estaban detrás del club de fútbol.

\- ¿Deberíamos disfrazarnos? ¡El Host Club llama toda la atención!- Dijo uno de los compañeros de Kuze.

\- Sus disfraces son inutiles esta vez...Observa. ¡Suou, atrápala!- Dijo Kuze lanzando una naranja hacia Tamaki.

Tamaki salto de la barca sin dudarlo para coger la naranja y después cayo al agua.

\- ¡EL DISFRAZ ES MÁS PESADO EN EL AGUA!- Dijo Tamaki.

\- ¿A quien se le ocurre saltar de la barca para coger una naranja...?- Dijo Naomi con una gota de sudor.

\- Al parecer, a nuestro señor.- Dijeron los gemelos con gotas de sudor.

Consiguieron sacarlo del agua.

\- No podemos seguir buscando a ciegas...Debemos adivinar la última pista.- Dijo Haruhi.

\- ¿Que puede significar "entre la santa madre y el ángel"?- Pregunto Naomi.

\- Escucha Haruhi, aquí se han construido replicas de famosas arquitecturas de venecia. Por ejemplo: San Marco, Ducale, San Ángel, Santa Maria Della Salute...- Dijo Tamaki.

\- ¡Madre y Ángel!- Dijo Haruhi.- Parece que el club de fútbol se dirige al mismo lugar. Puede que la corona se encuentre entre dos lugares dentro del gimnasio.

Siguieron remando hacia el lugar.

\- Por cierto Haruhi, ¿tienes algun sospechoso sobre la carta?- Pregunto Kyoya.

\- Pues sí, Naomi me ayudo. Creo que es Kanan Mitsuyama, la secretaria del consejo estudiantil.- Dijo Haruhi.- Kuze decía que tenía conexiones con el consejo estudiantil. Creo que le pidió ayuda a Mitsuyama. También convenció al consejo estudiantil el declinar en la carrera.

\- Por lo que vimos ayer, ella no parecía cooperar voluntariamente. Aunque puede estar siguiendo sus ordenes, puede tener algún resentimiento. Y eso explicaría por que hizo lo posible para que el plan de Kuze no se llevara a cabo, un enfrentamiento con el Host Club.- Dijo Naomi apoyando un codo en el borde la barca y poniendo la mano en su mejilla para apoyarse.

\- Una audaz teoría, señoritas...¿Pero cúal sería el motivo de su resentimiento?- Pregunto Kyoya sonriendo.

\- Investigue un poco y la familia Mitsuyama tiene el segundo mercado más importante de todo japón para productos importados. Son competencia directa, pero...Su negocio quebró el año pasado y se dice que Kuze esta negociando con ellos.- Dijo Haruhi.

¡ESO ES!

\- Asi que ¿creeis que esta manipulando a la señorita Mitsuyama a través de un arreglo que podría rescatar el negocio de su familia?- Dijeron los gemelos.

\- ¡Esas tretas son imperdonables para un caballero! No podemos permitirlo...- Dijo un serio Tamaki.- ¡Todos tomen un remo! ¡No importa que, debemos alcanzar el puente de la academia antes que el club de fútbol! Por el bien de la señorita Mitsuyama, ¡el Host Club debe ganar!

Haruhi sonrió ante sus palabras y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Naomi.

Empezaron a remar todos a toda velocidad, menos Kyoya.

El Host Club llego al mismo tiempo que el club de Fútbol, y sus caras fueron las mismas.

EN CONSTRUCCIÓN, AREA RESTRINGIDA.

\- ¡Que pena! ¡Sigue en construcción! Después de todo la inaguración es en dos días.- Dijo Honey adorablemente.

\- ¡Esta es tu clase Honey-sempai! ¡Deberías saber el avance del proyecto!- Dijo un fuera de control Tamaki.

\- Pero no somos encargados de esta sección. Estoy haciendo la pastelería de allá.- Dijo Honey alegre señalando.

Todos estaban en su mundo pensando donde se habían equibocado.

Haruhi estaba en una pared alejada deprimida y Naomi al lado de ella intentando entender.

\- Desearía poder meterme en el canal y descansar un poco...- Dijo Naomi con una gota de sudor.

Haruhi levanto la mirada.

\- "Meter" , ¿como el sol? ¿Debemos bucear? Hmm...Pero "subir" y "meter" no concuerdan...- Dijo Haruhi pensativa.- ¡Hey, quizás...!

Kyoya cogio a Haruhi por atras tapandole la boca antes de que nadie se enterara.

\- Kyoya, ¿pero que haces?- Pregunto Naomi.

\- Shh, silencio.- Dijo Kyoya.- No hace falta gritar y dejar que el club de fútbol se de cuenta. Adelantaos vosotras y aseguraos de llegar.

\- ¿¡Que!? Pero...- Empezo a decir Haruhi siendo cortada otra vez por Kyoya.

\- Haruhi... ¿Para el rico bastardo el indigente es el...?- Dijo Kyoya sonriendo.

\- Ya vamos.- Dijo Haruhi cogiendo a Naomi de la mano y saliendo las dos corriendo.

\- Yo no tendría por que hacer esto, soy la noble.- Dijo Naomi rodando los ojos.

Tras correr y Haruhi estar un rato pensando le dijo a Naomi el sitio.

\- Es lo alcalino del cianuro de potasio.- Dijo Haruhi.

Con los demás...

\- Haruhi, ¿donde estas?- Dijo Tamaki.

\- Eh, ¿y Naomi? - Dijeron los gemelos.

\- ¡Vámonos!- Dijo Kyoya empezando a correr, y el Host Club siguiendole.

\- ¡Lo tengo! ¡Vamos!- Dijo Kuze al club de fútbol.

Con Haruhi y Naomi...

\- Se localiza en el lado oeste de la escuela. Pero lo único alcalino que nos indica "subir" y "meter"...- Dijo Haruhi pensativa.

\- El único lugar es... ¡La piscina caliente del techo del edificio oeste!- Dijo Naomi contenta.

Llegaron a una enorme piscina cubierta y, al otro lado, una corona dorada entre una estatua de una mujer con un hijo en sus manos y un ángel.

\- ¡Entre la santa madre y el ángel!- Dijeron a la vez.

Empezaron a andar rápido hacia la corona pero la puerta se abrió buscamente mostrando al club de fútbol.

\- ¡Presidente, ahí esta!- Dijo Tarumi señalando la corona. Empezaron a correr hacia la corona empujando a Haruhi tirandola al agua y a Naomi al suelo.

El Host Club entró.

\- ¡Haruhi!- Grito un preocupado Tamaki.

Iva a saltar al agua pero Kyoya le paró.

\- ¡Yo me encargo! ¡Coge la corona!- Dijo Kyoya.

Tamaki dudo pero fue hacia la corona. Kyoya salto hacia Haruhi.

Los gemelos cogieron a Naomi cada uno de un brazo y la llevaron con ellos. Naomi empezo a correr en medio de los gemelos, hacia la corona.

Tamaki y Kuze ivan totalmente iguales y se lanzaron hacia la corona, alzando sus manos.

\- ¡Tono!- Dijeron los gemelos, Honey y Naomi.

\- ¡Takeshi!- Dijo Kanan Mitsuyama, quien había entrado con el club periodistico, quien reportaba la carrera.

\- Se...¡Se acabó! ¡Tamaki Suou tiene la corona, el Host Club gana!- Dijo el chico que reportaba animadamente y Tamaki levantó triunfalmente la corona.

Tamaki salió corriendo hacia Hauhi. Y Mitsuyama hacia Kuze, preocupada. Tamaki dio la corona a los gemelos, quienes se la pusieron a Naomi.

\- ¡Haruhi! ¿Estas...?- Tamaki no pudo terminar la frase.

\- ¿Por que Mitsuyama...?- Pregunto Naomi con una gota de sudor.

-Por supuesto. Ella es la prometida de Kuze.- Dijo Kyoya.

El Host Club se quedo con caras de shock.

\- Por cierto, ellos han estado enamorados desde hace mucho.- Explico Kyoya.

\- ¿¡Eh!?- Dijeron los demás.

\- Entonces, ¿nos equibocamos al pensar que ella había mandado esas cartas? - Pregunto Naomi.

\- La acusé falsamente...- Dijo Haruhi.

\- No.- Dijo Mitsuyama girandose hacia el Host Club.- Siento mucho lo que hice. Sabía que Takeshi quería pelear con el Host Club debido a su rivalidad con Kyoya pero yo no quería que lo hiciera. Así que trate que el Host Club declinará. Yo...Yo pense que sería muy doloroso ver a Takashi (Kuze) fatigado después de que perdiera de nuevo contra Kyoya...Pero ese lado tonto de él lo hace más lindo...

\- ¿Sabías que perdería?- Pregunto molesto Kuze con una naranja entre sus manos.

\- Bueno, perdiste incluso con ventaja. Siempre que has retado a Kyoya has perdido, deberías rendirte ya. Además, te olvidas de mí cuando estas así.- Dijo Mitsuyama con una sonrisa.

Parece gentil pero es muy directa.

-¡To-todo lo que quería es que tuvieras una mejor imagen de mí!- Dijo Kuze.

\- Te amo aunque no puedas vencer a Kyoya. Asi que en lugar de pelear con Kyoya...ponme más atención.- Dijo Mitsuyama con una sonrisa amable.

\- Bien...Lo siento...- Dijo Kuze con un rubor abrazando a Mitsuyama.

Tamaki se giro hacia Kyoya, molesto.

\- Pero Kyoya, tu lo sabías.- Dijo Tamaki.

\- Gracias a las cartas, la carrera ha sido más emocionante. No solo ganamos el salon central, además seremos recordados en la historia de Ouran. Y para rematar, todas las familias estarán hablando de nosotros. Si vamos a ganar, podemos sacar mejor provecho de esto en el proceso, ¿cierto?- Dijo Kyoya sonriendo con su sonrisa de rico bastardo.

_Kyoya es Kyoya..._Penso Naomi con una gota de sudor.


End file.
